A New Day
by gleefullysingingthroughlife
Summary: In a world filled with regular people, the New Directions, as well as a few others, gain superpowers in a freak accident. While some of the students are thrilled with their new powers, others hate it. When a cure becomes available, friendships and loves are put to the test and the reality of their situation becomes clear- nothing can be the same ever again, if they can survive.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a few months now, finally going to get it started. I would love to hear what everyone thinks. Thanks for reading!**

**As much as I would love to be able to write from everyone's pov, it's not possible with this many characters. So, most of the story will be told from Kurt's pov. If it changes at any point, I'll make a note of it.**

**In this world, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian and Hunter all attend McKinley. Everyone except Hunter is in the New Directions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. **

**A big thank you to my amazing Beta and friend sabbypandawan, who graciously enough agreed to edit my story and has been letting me throw ideas at her.**

**A New Day**

Looking back on it, everything seemed normal. They were friends, lovers, family. Well, not all of them, but the ones that mattered were. How did it come to this? The world was ending, and it had all started on an ordinary day in October.

At least it did for Kurt Hummel. It's too bad he couldn't say that it had ended as a normal day. But every good story starts at the beginning, so let's start there.

McKinley High School was like any other school in Ohio. It was filled to the brink with teachers that didn't care, students running wild, and the social hierarchy ruling them all. It was chaos; organized chaos, but chaos nonetheless.

Kurt walked in, keeping his head held high, determined to ignore the masses. He smiled at Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, who were talking with the Cheerios before walking to his locker to apply a liberal amount of hairspray. He was just finishing entering the combination when he was slammed into it from behind.

"Sorry, Ladyboy" Karofsky called as he walked away, laughing with Azimio and a few other jocks. Kurt leaned his head back against the cool metal. 'Two more years', he thought, 'Two more years and I am out of this hellhole'.

"Hey, you ok?" Kurt couldn't help but smile when he heard the familiar sound of his best friend's voice.

"I'm fine, Blaine. It's nothing new." Kurt accepted the hand up from Blaine, coming face to face with him, blushing softly when he realized how close they were to each other. Not that Blaine would ever notice. Kurt had been in love with him since the day Blaine transferred to McKinley. But despite his best efforts, he and Blaine remained just friends.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class". He reached into Kurt's locker, grabbing his first period's book, History, before closing it and guiding Kurt down the hall. Kurt glanced over at Blaine, noting the tightening of his mouth.

"What's wrong?" He blinked, looking over at Kurt before smiling and shaking his head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Look, I'll see you in Glee" Blaine quickly walked away from him. Kurt sighed before walking into his classroom. He might as well forget about it for now, he would get it out of his best friend later, or so Kurt figured.

_LINE BREAK_

Fourth period rolled around finally and Kurt headed towards Glee. He walked into the room and paused, noting the dynamic. The members of Glee club changed partners and friends so often, it was hard to keep up. Today, Blaine, Wes, David, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff and Sam were grouped together, Finn was chatting with Quinn while Rachel glared at the current couple, Mercedes was having a loud conversation with Artie, Santana and Brittany, Puck was still trying to get Lauren to notice him and Tina and Mike were making out in the back row.

Blaine looked up just then, smiling as he saw Kurt. He moved his bag off the chair next to him while waving Kurt over. The taller boy sat down next to him, smiling as Blaine began talking about the latest Vogue with him.

"Alright everyone, since Mr. Schue still isn't here, I'm taking over the club. Now, I understand that everyone feels like a star, and they should, but you are all stars behind me. With that being said, I want to hear what you would like to hear me sing." Rachel was standing in front of the piano, a big smile on her face as she spoke. The room was dead silent after her statement.

"That's it. I'm gonna go all Lima Heights Adjacent on her. Let me at her!" Santana screamed, jumping up to attack Rachel. Jeff and Sam, who had been sitting behind her, were barely able to hold onto her.

"What makes you think you have the right to sing every song in here?" Nick demanded as they got Santana to calm down.

"She's little Miss Perfect, what do you expect?" Quinn demanded. Kurt saw Finn's shoulders tense, wondering if Finn would be dumb enough to jump in the middle of this fight.

"Rachel, while I love your voice and think you are an excellent singer, others in here would like to sing and to have a chance at center stage as well", Blaine interjected before anyone else could say anything, "Yes, there are very few people who can sing like you, but there are other talents that we shouldn't ignore. You can't sound like Santana. Brittany can dance mountains around you. Mercedes can hit notes you can't even dream of. Everyone has a talent here. That's why it's Glee Club, not the Rachel Berry club." Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine. Even when lecturing someone, he was still so polite and nice about it.

"Yes, while I agree others in this room have talent, I. Am. A. Star." Whatever else Rachel had been planning to say was cut off as Mr. Schue entered the room.

Blaine leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear, "Gym should be interesting this afternoon."

Kurt nodded, agreeing with him. They had no idea how right they were.

_LINE BREAK_

To this day, Kurt doesn't know how they all ended up in the same gym class. Every member of the New Directions, as well as David Karofsky, Azimio Adams and Hunter Clarington made up the class. Sue Sylvester marched into the room, megaphone in hand.

"Alright you bunch of pansies, we were supposed to be outside playing my favorite game, dodge ball, since the gym is under construction, but I have been informed that being outside is, and I quote, dangerous and unpredictable in a lightning storm, which I personally say makes for the perfect game. After all, what's life without a little danger and unpredictability? So instead, we are swimming. Get your fannies into your swimming gear and get to the pool ASAP. Let's go, this isn't the Special Olympics!", Sue yelled at them, making them run for the locker room.

"Isn't it just as dangerous to be swimming during a lightning storm as it is to be outside?" Blaine asked as he pulled off his shirt. Kurt swallowed quickly, turning his head away.

"Yeah, but aren't the chances like a billion to one that you would get struck by lightning? Plus, it's inside", Kurt answered, pulling on his own swim suit.

"Inside with lots of windows. The whole ceiling is glass", Sam broke in.

"Stop being such girls. It's fine. I've swum outside numerous times in lightning storms and guess what? I'm still here", Puck contributed as he headed for the door. The other guys looked at each other and shrugged before heading out.

They walked into the pool area, shivering at the temperature.

"Oh, grow a pair! I had them open the ceiling up. It's time for you all to grow up and learn what it's like to work in hard conditions! You think this is hard? Try swimming in the ocean surrounded by sharks in the middle of a thunderstorm! Now, that's hard. Laps, go!", Sue screamed at them.

Kurt shared a frightened look with Tina before diving in. He heard Sue screaming at Artie that not being able to move his legs wasn't an excuse before he heard a loud splash. Kurt stopped, looking over at the edge where he could see Artie's empty wheelchair. He swam over as fast as he could, reaching Artie at the same time as Puck. They pulled Artie's head above the water, trying to support his weight the best they could.

"What is wrong with you?! You could have killed him!", Kurt yelled at Sue. She shrugged, looking at her stopwatch.

"Naw, his legs are probably filled with air by now, he probably would have floated", she responded. Kurt stared at her in shock for a second before opening his mouth to respond.

At that moment light filled the room as a lightning struck next to the building. Screams filled the room at the shock and proximity of the strike.

"That's it, I'm out of here", Quinn said, swimming for the edge.

"Nope, sorry Q, no one is leaving this pool. Would you babies relax! It's just a storm!", Sue snapped, throwing her arms in the air.

"Why don't you join us if it's so safe?", Santana demanded, "I'm out too." With that, she started swimming for the edge, followed by the rest of the group. Sue lifted her megaphone.

Whatever the angry coach was about to say was drowned out by another lightning strike just outside the wall. Everyone screamed and jumped causing pandemonium as they began to freak out. Kurt pulled Artie towards the edge, starting to lift him out of the water. He grabbed tight to the metal bar with one hand and hoisted Artie with the other.

A bright flash hit the room, and Kurt felt pain like he had never known before. Everything went black.

_LINE BREAK_

Kurt groaned. His head hurt like a bitch. He reached up to touch it, but something stopped his arm half way. He slowly blinked his eyes open, noticing the room he was in. Hospital. Of course. It was just his luck. Kurt hated hospitals ever since his mom had died. He looked down to see what was stopping his arm. The left one was bandaged and laying across his chest in a sling. The pale boy frowned, looking at it.

"How did that happen?", he murmured, leaning his head back. For that matter, why was he in the hospital in the first place?

"You're awake!", Blaine's excited voice broke through his thoughts. Kurt lifted his head, intending to ask his questions and stopped and stared at the other boy. Then he started laughing.

Kurt had seen Blaine's hair under normal circumstances, but right now it looked like he had stuck his finger in a power socket. It was so frizzy and crazy that it made him look like a mad scientist. Kurt couldn't stop laughing.

Blaine stared in shock at Kurt's hysterics, wondering what the problem was. "Why are you laughing? I was worried sick about you." He approached the bed cautiously.

"Have you seen your hair? It looks like you got struck by lightning", Kurt giggled, laying his head back down. Blaine swallowed hard.

"Um… Yeah… It should. Because we all got struck by lightning. Remember? We were in the pool and Coach Sylvester had them open the ceiling and lightning struck inside. That's why you're here." Blaine grabbed Kurt's good hand, watching his reaction carefully. Kurt stopped laughing, staring at his friend.

"Wait, what? Are you serious? I remember being in the pool, but that's it…" Kurt looked away, trying to remember. He remembered joking about being struck by lightning before they went into the pool. He mentally rolled his eyes. Irony at its best, of course.

"You were helping Artie get out of the water. I guess you must have been touching the metal. At least that's what the EMTs said. When the lightning struck, it didn't hit the water completely, it hit the edge and the metal. Because you were holding onto it, you got severely electrocuted. The rest of us got zapped pretty hard, but you had it the worst. You dislocated your shoulder when it happened and it fried your arm rather badly, that's why you're wrapped and in that sling", Blaine explained everything as fast as he could.

He was leaving out the worst parts. After the lightning had hit they had all been in shock, they were hurting and didn't really understand what had happened. It wasn't until Puck yelled that they realized anyone was hurt. Blaine had almost freaked out when he saw Kurt floating there. He had swum over as fast as he could, dragging Kurt out of the water.

Kurt hadn't had a pulse. Blaine had performed CPR on him until the EMTs arrived. They had gotten his pulse back before rushing him to the emergency room.

Blaine was never going to tell Kurt that if he could help it. He could see how scared Kurt was just at the thought of what happened. If he knew the whole truth, he would freak. Blaine couldn't do that to him.

Kurt stared at Blaine in shock, his mind going a million directions. He couldn't believe everything that had happened.

"Is everyone else ok?" He finally asked, unable to think of anything else. Blaine smiled, nodding at him.

"Everyone else is fine. We were worried about you." Burt walked in then, rushing over to his son. Blaine smiled at Kurt, mouthing that he would be back later before going out to let the others know that Kurt was awake and going to be just fine.

_LINE BREAK_

It was three days before they would let Kurt go home. Three long days of tests, laying around, and being bored out of his mind. Kurt prayed to the God he didn't believe in that he would never be stuck in the hospital that long ever again.

It wasn't completely terrible, though. His friends came by a couple of times a day to check on him. Brittany made him a 'Sorry you were struck by lightning' card. Puck brought his guitar and played for him for a while one day. Quinn brought cookies. Even Santana came by with a couple of fashion magazines for him.

The best was Blaine though. Blaine was there every day after school. He helped him with homework, they watched trashy TV and read the magazines Santana brought. Kurt's favorite and least favorite part of the night came when they said goodbye. He hated when Blaine left, but Blaine always kissed his forehead before going. It made his inner tween squeal.

Going home was more difficult than Kurt thought it would be. His dad was waiting on him hand and foot, making sure that he was comfortable. Finn kept sticking his head in, asking if he could produce electricity or anything cool now. He seemed so disappointed when Kurt kept telling him no.

He had been home for two days when he couldn't stand the coddling any longer. He snapped at Carole when she asked if he needed another blanket, threw his dad out of the room, and slammed the door in Finns face.

"I. Am. Fine. Stop suffocating me!", he screamed, his nerves on end from the trauma of the last week. He roared out his frustration as loud as he could, sinking to the floor as he heard his family walk away from the door.

Everything in his room fell off the shelves at his scream. Kurt jumped, looking at the mess. He reached for a picture next to him. The picture flew off the floor and into his hands. Kurt stared at it in shock. He could only think of one thing.

Oh God. Finn was right. The lightning did do something to him.

Was it just him?

_LINE BREAK_

It had started out as a perfectly normal day. But after that day, Kurt's life, and the world, would never be the same again. If only that day would have ended normally.

I would love to hear what you guys think! It's been a long time since I've written anything. Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/saved/read! It made my day to get your reviews/favorites! **

**Also, my beta let me know that my idea of lightning giving powers is the same as from the Misfits. I had no clue until she told me, actually didn't even know what the Misfits was, so any resemblance is completely accidental. As stated in ch.1 I own nothing.**

**Ok, I know that I didn't really put warnings in the first chapter, mainly because I wasn't sure exactly what warnings I wanted to use yet. So here's the deal. Basically everything is up for grabs. At any point, there may be character death (with just as likely coming back to life, they are supers after all!), mind meddling, violence, and of course, constant relationship changes. And there will probably be more warnings as we go, but for now those would be the big ones for the story. **

**A big big big thank you to my amazing beta sabbypandawan!**

**Ch.2**

"Okay, take a deep breath. Another. Another. Nope, I'm panicking." Kurt stared at his room in shock. He struggled to keep his breathing even as he considered what had happened. "Okay, so maybe the shelves are loose. Or Finn just ran down the hall. Yeah, there is some explanation. I'm not a freak." He slowly climbed to his feet, taking in the destruction with wide eyes.

"Kurt! What was that? Kurt, open this door, now!" Burt shouted outside his room, pounding on the locked door. Kurt ran over, unlocking it and opening it slightly.

"It's nothing, Dad. Some stuff just fell," Kurt quickly said before trying to close the door again. His father shoved it open and stopped dead at the sight of Kurt's room.

"Some stuff fell? It looks like more than just some stuff fell!" Burt yelled, waving his hand at his surroundings.

"Dad, really, it's not that big of a deal. I wanted to rearrange anyway. Everything was totally last season. There was no Feng Shui," Kurt rambled as he tried to push his dad back out.

"Dude, what happened," Finn appeared behind Burt. Kurt suppressed a groan. He might be able to convince his dad that nothing had happened, but Finn had been asking him about… wait a second.

"It's nothing! Finn, can you help me? Dad, you can go back downstairs, everything is fine, promise, love you, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kurt pushed Burt out of the room and closed and locked the door before turning to Finn.

"Spill," he demanded, leveling his bitch glare at his step-brother. Finn took a step back, raising his hands in the air.

"Chill, dude! I didn't do anything!" Finn protested, walking backwards as Kurt approached him. "Dude, you're kinda freaking me out right now."

"Stop calling me dude!" Kurt snapped, throwing his hands in the air. Finn let out a cry of surprise as he fell backwards, reaching out for something to break his fall. He grabbed onto Kurt's desk as he hit the floor. Kurt froze, staring at his step-brother in shock.

"Finn…," Kurt trailed off, looking at his brother's arms. Yes, Finn had grabbed a hold of the desk, but rather than letting go when he had fallen, his arms seemed to have stretched. "What the…," Kurt breathed, walking over and poking at Finn's lengthened extremities.

"Hey, don't! See! Now you get why I kept asking you what powers you had! I found this the first day. The remote was over by the TV and Burt and mom were out, and I didn't want to get up, so I was reaching for it and the next thing I knew I had it in my hand! Isn't it cool?" Finn explained as he retracted his arms and climbed to his feet.

"Actually… It's kind of gross," Kurt answered. He threw himself onto his bed. "Why is this happening? Don't people get struck by lightning all the time?" Finn sat on the bed next to him.

"So you do have a power! What is it? Can I see?" Kurt lifted his head to glare at him.

"You're worse than a puppy, you know that, right?" He sighed, and then waved his hand at one of the pictures on the floor. It stubbornly stayed where it was.

"Umm, nothing happened," Finn said. Kurt tilted his head, looking at the picture. He closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath, reopened his eyes and focused all of his attention on it. He waited for a moment, and then lifted his hand towards it again. This time it went flying across the room, landing in his palm.

"Dude! That is so cool!" Finn exclaimed. Kurt's head whipped towards him.

"How many times do I have to say it? Stop calling me dude!," he yelled. Several items came flying up, striking at his step-brother. He yelped, falling to the floor.

"Sorry, sorry! Call it off! I'm sorry!" he yelped.

"I don't know how!" Kurt cried, trying to focus on the flying objects. As suddenly as it started, everything stopped moving. He looked guiltily at Finn. "I guess it's tied to my emotions?" he offered weakly. Finn rubbed at his sore head.

"Remind me not to piss you off," he grumbled before moving to sit next to Kurt again, though he kept a few feet between them.

"Do you think it happened to anyone else?" he asked. Kurt shrugged.

"If it just happened to us, it would be even weirder. So what now? We call everyone? But what would we say? Hey, how's it going? Say, when you got struck by lightning, did it give you weird powers? No, no reason other than that my step-brother and I are freaks now!" Kurt yelled the last part before collapsing back on the bed.

"Dude. You are such a drama queen." Kurt leveled another glare at Finn that had him running out the door, promising to talk to him about it later. Kurt threw his head back down, glaring at the ceiling. He heard his phone ring, but ignored it. He didn't want to think about talking to anyone else right now. Then it rang again. And again. Finally the fourth time Kurt grabbed it, answering with a curt "What?"

"Hummel. We need to talk. Now." Kurt moaned as Santana's voice came through the phone.

"Why and about what?" Kurt asked, "and who is with you?" he demanded after hearing the other voices in the background.

"We're coming over. Be there in five," Santana snapped before hanging up. Kurt glared at the offending object, cursing under his breath. He looked at the mess in his room.

"Well, if my powers made this, maybe…," he murmured, concentrating on the mess before lifting his hands and waving the objects towards their rightful place. A minute later everything was off the floor, leaving Kurt to stare at his hands in wonder.

"What am I?"

* * *

"Dolphin!" Kurt's head flew up at the cry. After cleaning his room he had lied down for a few minutes. He must have fallen asleep.

"Brittany, don't startle our poor Kurtie. He's had enough problems. Don't worry, Kurtie, Jeffies here to make it all better!" Kurt buried his head under the pillow when he heard Jeff's voice.

"Jeff, I'm really not in the mood," he grumbled. He felt his bed sink down as someone sat next to him.

"Kurtie! Come on! My mom always said that I would make an excellent nurse! And I know what would make you feel so much better!" Jeff up and down, making the bed and Kurt bounce with him.

"Not happening, Jeff. And do all of your sentences end in exclamation points?" Kurt asked dryly as he removed the pillow from his face.

"Unfortunately, yes." Nick answered as he and Santana walked into the room.

"How's life as the human lightning rod? I heard rumor that your hair doesn't even need your hairspray anymore to stand up. I guess it is true that porcelain can withstand lightning," Santana quipped before taking over another part of the bed.

"Why are you here, Satan?" Kurt asked. He just wanted them to do whatever they came there to do so that he could get back to his nap.

"Kurtie! Something happened! Look at what I can do!" Jeff cried out, jumping to his feet.

"What are you two?" Kurt inquired, slowly sitting up. Nick snorted at the comment, nudging at Kurt's shoulder.

"Seriously, watch." Kurt sighed, turning towards Jeff. The latter waved at him, and then disappeared from sight. Kurt's eyes went wide.

"So it's not just us," he murmured quietly. Apparently not quietly enough, as three heads whipped towards him and four voices shouted "WHAT?" at him. Kurt gulped at the angry look Santana was giving him.

"My dolphin has a secret power, too! Did you hear that, Santana?" Brittany announced, hugging him.

"What is it?" Jeff's disembodied voice came right in Kurt's ear, making him jump.

"Jesus! Can't you reappear or something? You're kinda freaking me out, Jeff," Kurt snapped.

"No! It's fun!" Jeff exclaimed and the pale boy sighed again. Somehow he had the feeling he would be doing that a lot for a while.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled, knowing that his step-brother would hear him. Sure enough, Finn came bounding into the room a second later.

"Dude, you're not going to throw stuff at me again, right? Cause your power kinda hurts. Oh, hey Santana, Brittany, Nick! Wait, where's Jeff?" Finn asked. Kurt stared at him incredulously.

"You come in here, announcing that I have a power and your concern is where Jeff is? What is wrong with you?," Kurt demanded angrily. The recently replaced objects began to shake at his anger.

"Wow, so you create earthquakes?" Jeff's voice piped up. Finn startled at the sudden noise.

"Who was that? Where… how… AH!" Finn screamed as something touched his back. The invisible teen's laughter filled the room as he reappeared. Finn stared at him, his mouth moving silently.

"Jeff can turn invisible. No, I don't create earthquakes. I can move things with my mind," Kurt answered the previous question, demonstrating by moving a picture off the desk and towards him. Jeff grabbed the picture as it came near him.

"Awesome! And I can move through objects too! It must go hand in hand with the invisibility. Santana and Brittany and Nick can do stuff too! Can you, Finn?" Jeff asked, "Show them, guys! You too, Finn!," he ordered before sitting next to Kurt. "Can we get some popcorn?" he stage whispered to Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes but looked expectantly at the others.

"I want popcorn!" Brittany declared, "I wonder if…" She focused on the floor for a second, then a vortex appeared in front of her. Brittany squealed happily before reaching in and pulling out a bag of popcorn. "Thanks!" She yelled before closing the vortex and turning towards the boys on the bed to offer them some.

Kurt stared, vaguely aware that his jaw had gone slack in his shock. "What the hell was that?" he finally implored when he could speak again.

"Popcorn land would be my guess. There's lots of places you can visit. Some are really nice. Others you need to avoid. I saw a unicorn!," Brittany babbled. Santana took some popcorn from her before turning to explain.

"She opens portals. We don't know where to or what she can do with it. It's pretty cool though. She was talking to something inside of one earlier, so I think she might be able to summon things." Kurt slowly nodded. Portals. Of course. Because that was completely normal.

"And you two?," he asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not really interested in showing all of my powers off right now. I prefer to make a scene, and this just isn't going to cut it. And if you want to become an ice cube, sure, we can let the icicle here do his thing, but I like my lady parts nice and warm." Santana answered before heading out the door. "Tell you what, come to Brit's house tonight. Everyone's going to be there. If they haven't figured out that they have powers, I'm going to make them figure it out and if they have, well, they better be prepared to show what they have. Tonight, seven o'clock. Bring food. Bye Porcelain, Dough Boy." They waved as the four walked out the door. Kurt turned and looked at Finn.

"Nope. Not just us," Finn said.

"Way to state the obvious Finn," Kurt snapped before heading over to his closet.

* * *

Finn and Kurt arrived at Brittany's house shortly after seven. Judging by the number of cars, they were the last ones to arrive.

Brittany lived in the middle of nowhere in a huge house. Well, mansion would probably be a better name for it. Kurt had no idea what her parents did for a living, but from the size of the house, and the surrounding land, he would say they were pretty well off.

"Hey, stranger!" Blaine hugged Kurt from behind as they were walking towards the door. "How are you feeling?," he asked, wrapping his arm around Kurt. Kurt leaned into his touch happily as Blaine led them around the side of the house.

"Much better, finally. Aren't we going inside?" he replied, brushing over the question. He was really tired of people asking him how he was feeling.

"I guess Brittany wanted to celebrate nature or something? Her way of handling the 'we got struck by lightning and survived' situation, I guess," Blaine answered as they joined the rest of the New Directions. Kurt didn't get a chance to say anything else before being bombarded by the other members of the team.

Ten minutes later he was still being hugged and he was sure his outfit was wrinkled beyond belief. And if one more person asked him how he was feeling he was not going to be held responsible for his actions. He spotted Santana sitting a few feet away and sent her his patented bitch glare. She seemed to get the message and got to her feet.

"Alright, let's leave Lady-Lips alone. Besides, we have more important things to do than ensure that the lightning didn't remove Hummel's manly parts, if he had any to begin with." Kurt rolled his eyes at the insult, but was grateful that everyone moved away from him. '_How is she going to do this without freaking anyone out_?' he thought to himself.

"Do what?" Wes asked as he and David joined Kurt. David looked at Wes weirdly. Kurt froze, wondering if he had been talking out loud.

"What are you talking about? Kurt didn't say anything." David frowned at his friend. Kurt relaxed. '_Good, I did not want to be the one that had to explain what is going on_.'

"Explain what? Did something happen?" Wes inquired further. David took a step away from Wes.

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting really weird," he said while thinking, '_weirder than normal, at least.'_

"Hey! I am always normal. Kurt keeps saying that something is going on and whatever it is, it's going to freak everyone out!," Wes argued, running his hands through his hair. Kurt froze, realizing what was happening.

'_Can you hear me?_' he thought towards Wes.

"Of course I can! You're standing in front of me! You're talking to me!" Wes yelled at him, attracting the attention of the rest of the group.

'_No, I'm not. Wes, look at my mouth. I'm not saying a word,_' Kurt explained, still with his thoughts. Wes opened his mouth to argue before he realized Kurt wasn't lying to him.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded loudly. Kurt looked over at where Santana was standing with a huge smile on her face. He took a deep breath before facing the rest of the group.

"Something happened during the accident. I don't know how or why, and I don't really know how to explain it. But we can do stuff now. Special stuff." Kurt trailed off, unsure of how to continue. Quinn raised her eyebrows, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Special how?" Wes demanded. Kurt turned back to look at him.

"Like reading minds, like you just did. Or how Brittany can open portals. Or Finn's body can be stretched out. Jeff's invisibility and phasing ability. Or like mine." Kurt paused, seeing the disbelieving looks on his friends' faces. He reached his hand towards the food table, motioning for the bag of chips sitting there. It came flying towards him, landing in his hand. "I can move objects with my mind," he finished, offering the bag to Wes to look for any tricks.

"This is insane. We do not have powers. We can't have powers. It's just some weird side effect from the accident that you guys have," Quinn protested. Santana laughed at that.

"It's not just them. Watch." Since Santana had refused to show what she could do earlier, Kurt was very interested. Knowing Santana, she was going to make a good show of it. Santana smirked at him as her figure shook for a minute. Kurt took a step back. He was looking at himself. His double laughed at his face.

"Relax, Hummel, I don't want to be you for very long. I'm just proving a point." As she spoke, Santana reverted back to her natural form. "Nick over there has a nifty little trick too!" Nick waved at them before putting his hands together and closing his eyes to concentrate. He smiled triumphantly when he opened them and turned to present Jeff with a small ice sculpture of a dog. Jeff squealed happily, hugging Nick before showing it off to everyone.

"Ok, so seven of you can do something. That doesn't mean the rest of us can!," Mercedes argued, "Besides, what you're doing is wrong. Only God should be able to do those types of things!" she shouted. The ground rumbled a little as she spoke. "We shouldn't be doing this! It's wrong. You are wrong!" she yelled. Kurt grabbed onto the nearest person, not bothering to look as the land under their feet trembled. Those nearest to Mercedes fell to the ground as the shaking got worse for a minute before improving.

"Guess you're wrong too then, Mercedes. Looks like you can create earthquakes," Finn said as he stood up slowly. Mercedes paled before going to sit in one of the available chairs, talking to herself the entire time.

"You okay? You're shaking," Sam inquired towards Kurt as they watched Mercedes. Kurt startled, realizing that he had been clinging to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It just surprised me. Sorry." He quickly moved away. Sam smiled at him, clasping him on the shoulder before walking over towards Quinn.

"Great, so we are a bunch of freaks. And how are we supposed to figure out what our powers are?," Puck spoke up. "And it better be damn good, 'cause the Puckasaurus isn't going to have some lame ass power." He crossed his arms, nodding towards them. Kurt rolled his eyes at the other boy. He suddenly realized that he didn't have to just listen to them anymore. He looked at the others, noting that no one was paying attention to him, then waved a hand at Puck, smirking as the man fell over.

Puck rose to his feet, anger showing on his face as everyone laughed at him. He clenched his hand tightly, then noticed that there was something in it. He opened it, looking at the small circular items resting in his palm. They looked like rocks, but pulsed with life.

"Um, guys?," he called, lifting his hand to show them. Brittany ran over to him.

"You made rocks? That's a weird power," she said, reaching out to touch one.

"Don't!," Puck suddenly shouted, turning away from her and throwing the rocks into an open area beside them. Explosions filled the air as they hit the ground.

"Dude, how did you know what it was going to do?," Finn asked, walking over to the area where they had exploded. "There's little holes in the ground here from them! Awesome!" Finn exclaimed. Puck shrugged.

"Just knew. It was like they were a part of me. See! I told ya the Puckster would have an awesome power!," Puck crowed happily.

"Whatever gave us our powers just had to give you the power to blow things up, didn't it?" Rachel snapped. "Let's just get this over with. Quinn, Mike, Tina, Sam, just show us your powers so we can get this over with so we can go home?"

The resulting moment was absolute chaos. The wind picked up, lightning was moving through the sky. Mike and Sam disappeared in a split second, appearing in random places around the yard. Tina froze for a minute, then her eyes went blood red before she leapt at Brittany. Kurt threw up his hands, catching her mid-jump and holding her steady.

"What the hell?," he demanded, trying to figure out what was going on. "Rachel, tell them to stop!," he cried out, realizing that Rachel must have somehow started this. Rachel shook her head, her eyes wide.

"I don't know how! I don't know what I did!," she shrieked. Kurt gasped as Tina fought his hold.

"Just tell them to stop using their powers! I don't think Kurt can hold Tina for long!," Blaine yelled at her. Rachel shakily ordered them to stop, but nothing changed.

"You have to mean it! Like when you told them to show you! Order them!," Kurt screamed, struggling to hold Tina. He felt something begin to trickle down his face as his hold began to loosen.

"Stop! Quinn, Sam, Mike, Tina, stop using your powers!," Rachel ordered, her voice clear and strong. The lightning and wind stopped almost immediately, Mike and Sam reappeared by the group, both out of breath and shaky. Tina slumped down in Kurt's hold, her eyes turning back to their normal brown. Kurt collapsed on the ground, letting go of his hold on her.

"Shit! Kurt!" someone cried out, grabbing a hold of him. They were wiping at his face, but Kurt couldn't concentrate on them. His head hurt and he felt completely drained. He forced his eyes open, trying to focus on the person leaning over him. He blinked a couple more times, feeling his energy slowly returning until he could lift his head up.

"I'm okay. Really, I'm okay," he assured his friends, accepting a hand up from Blaine who had been cleaning off his face.

"Okay? You were bleeding! And not just from the nose, Kurt! Your eyes, ears, and mouth were bleeding, too! How is that okay?" Blaine protested, helping Kurt over to a chair. Kurt collapsed into it, still weak from the blood loss.

"Blaine, please, trust me. I'm fine. Okay? I'm not bleeding anymore and my head doesn't really hurt." Kurt forced Blaine to hold eye contact with him until the other boy nodded. "The better question is, what the hell was that?" Kurt mused, looking over at Tina.

Tina was cuddled against Mike, sobbing. Her clothes were torn in several places and her hair had a new white streak down the middle that looked permanent. She looked up, mouthing her apologies, but was crying too hard to say anything.

"Tina, it's okay. You couldn't control it. The only reason your power came out was because Rachel told you to use it. It's not your fault. Whatever that was, we will figure it out. You weren't the only one that couldn't control it. Mike and I couldn't either. And I don't think Quinn could," Sam told the crying girl, rubbing her back as she calmed down. She nodded, wiping away her tears.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. When Rachel told us to use our powers, it felt like I was gone. Something else took over. I tried to stop it, to get back in control, but it didn't work," she explained, sniffling softly.

"Sam's right, Tina. It's not your fault. We just… We need a better place for you to tap into it. Whatever that was, it was strong," Kurt added, feeling bad for the girl. He didn't want anyone to know, but whatever that had been, it had been too strong for him. He had known the moment he had grabbed it, but he didn't want anyone to get hurt.

A loud crack rang through the night, making everyone jump and turn towards the food table. Or rather, what had been the food table. It was broken in half with food scattered all over the ground and Lauren standing next to it.

"I think I got super strength. Which, if you think about it, really sucks, because I was already strong. I wanted something cool, like fire shooting from the eyes or something," Lauren said, storming away from the table with Puck chasing after her. Santana watched her go for a second before turning back to the group.

"Well, that's another one down. Sam and Mike do some disappearing thing, which must mean that Quinn was the one trying to hit us with lightning. Again. So, Eyebrows, Wheelchair, Chipmunk and Wes' special friend are the only ones left. Anyone still want to argue that we don't have powers?" The group was dead silent.

"Technically, I was running and I think Sam was teleporting. Hey, here's an idea, why don't we let Rachel order us again since it worked so well the first time," Mike snapped sarcastically. David, who was standing next to Mike, patted his shoulder sympathetically. Mike knocked David's hand aside, pushing him away roughly. As David turned, two more identical copies of him appeared where he had been before. David looked at the copies, looked back at the group, then poked one.

"Cool! They're solid! Can they talk?" he asked, poking at one.

"Yes we can talk! Stop poking me!" the copy yelped, pushing his hand away and going to stand by Wes who was trying to examine it. It slapped Wes' hand away before fading away.

"Do it again!" Brittany called excitedly, clapping her hands. David shrugged.

"I have no idea how to do it. But that was wicked!," he exclaimed. "Seb, Blaine, Artie, try something!" The remaining few looked at each other and shrugged.

"Nothing's happened to us. Guess we aren't freaks," Sebastian snapped, walking away from them.

"Seb, where are you going?," Blaine called, "We don't know what we can do yet, it's not safe".

"Safe? As if we are safe with these people. Blaine, we didn't get anything, so we have nothing to protect us from them. What's going to happen when we go to school? If Creature Tina gets loose, who's going to stop it? You guys think this is cool or a joke, well guess what? It's not. It's dangerous and no one is going to accept it or understand it. And when people find out, they are going to be terrified of you. So congratulations, you just went from the bottom of the food pyramid to the top, and you have no idea what you can do. How long before you hurt someone?" Sebastian demanded before leaving the group behind to look at each other in shock and terror.

Kurt watched Sebastian leave, feeling his heart drop. Sebastian was right. They were powerful, but who knew what they could do or how they would use that power.

"Guys… If this happened to us, what about Karofsky, Azimio and Hunter?" Rachel asked quietly. Kurt froze, thinking of how the jocks had made his and others' lives miserable before. They had to fix this. And fast.

**Whew! That's the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope everyone liked the second chapter of our little story; we're going to get into the juicy stuff starting with the next chapter, which is already in the process of being written. If you would be so kind, I would love to hear what you think, even if it's a quick note, so please please review, they really do make my day and I would love to hear thoughts/suggestions/criticisms (please keep them nice though!). Thanks for reading and see you all next week! Updates will be on Wednesdays, or as close to Wednesday as I can get for the time being.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! A combination of a new job and family troubles really don't make for good writing conditions. As before, I own nothing.**

**Also, this isn't betaed yet, so I apologize for any mistakes. As soon as it gets edited I'll repost the chapter, but wanted to get it out to you.**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed/read/favorited/added this story! Love you all!**

**Ch.3**

Three days after the explosive reunion at Brittany's, those that were involved in the accident were preparing to return to school. Each student was preparing themselves the best that they could, most of them on their own. The fallout from the "day of revelation", as Santana named it later, resulted in most of the New Directions refusing to speak to one another. Those that wanted to use their powers, and to find out what they were capable of, had begun to band together while those who thought their powers were a mistake and wanted to return to normal were isolating themselves and looking for a way to return to their old selves.

Brittney had offered her home to anyone looking to explore their powers. Her parents were gone on some trip, none of the New Directions completely understood where they were, Brittney kept mentioning a giant pool and something about a squid. They decided to accept it for what it was, Brittney logic. So far the only one that they knew of that had taken her up on the offer was Santana.

Elsewhere, rumor had begun to spread through the New Directions that Mercedes and Quinn were looking to get rid of their powers. No-one knew where the rumor originated from and both Mercedes and Quinn refused to discuss the situation. The both of them insisted that they were following their faith, that God was the only power in the world.

The rest of the group seemed to be floating. Puck and Lauren had disappeared; no-one had heard or seen them. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff had banded together, with the four of them seemingly content with co-existing with their powers. Mike and Tina were researching to identify what Tina's power was, with no luck thus far and Tina becoming more terrified by the day. Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Artie had isolated themselves, refusing to talk to anyone else. And Sebastian… Well, Sebastian seemed to have an agenda all of his own.

* * *

Sebastian walked into school early, early enough that there were only a few teachers in the building and even less students. A smirk was etched on his face as he purposefully walked towards the choir room. Entering the room, he looked around for a moment to ensure there was no-one there before settling into a chair to wait. He only had to wait a few moments before the door opened again and another boy walked in.

The other boy raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, not bothering to say a word.

"It's started. They are breaking apart, just like we suspected. Santana and Brittney are trying to get the rest of the New Directions to learn how to use their powers, but most of the others don't like what's happening. Some of them haven't even figured out what their powers are," Sebastian reported, smoothly rising from the chair to walk towards the other boy.

The other boy grabbed Sebastian by the hips, pulling him close and into a possessive kiss. Their tongues fought for domination for a moment before he pulled back and shoved Sebastian to the floor.

"What's your plan?" He demanded, neatly folding himself into a chair. Sebastian stood, walking over to straddle his lap.

"I've already started it. All they needed was a little push to see what they could use their powers for. Soon, we will have them begging us to teach them how to use the powers, teaching them how to use them to rise above the others in this pathetic cow town," Sebastian nibbled on the other boy's neck as he spoke. The other boy laughed, shoving Sebastian off and walking towards the door.

"And Blaine?" He asked, pausing in the doorway.

"He'll be mine. After all, I know what he's afraid of. All I have to do is show him that, and he will come running into my arms. Once we figure out his power, the three of us will be unstoppable," Sebastian grinned, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms behind his head. The other boy nodded, matching Sebastian's smile.

"Excellent."

* * *

SMACK

The sound of Kurt's body hitting the lockers rang through the halls as he fell to the ground. It was Kurt's first day back at McKinley after the accident and already it was turning out to be the exact same as before.

Kurt shook his head, trying to regain his senses as he stared down the hall at the retreating red jackets. A surge of anger went through him and he threw his hand up at the jocks. The closest jock fell forward into the group at Kurt's telekinetic push, causing the group to end up in a pile on the floor. Kurt froze, realizing what he had done.

He scrambled to his feet, snatching his bag from the ground as he ran towards the auditorium. The auditorium had always been Kurt's safe place, the place where he could be himself. Now, he stood in the middle of the stage, looking out at the empty seats, shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

The auditorium wasn't his safe place anymore.

The boy who had sought refuge in the auditorium before did not exist. At least, not the way that he used to. That boy never had to worry about hurting anyone except with his words.

Kurt slid to the floor, laying his head on his knees. Sebastian had been right. Great Spaghetti Monster in the Sky, Kurt never thought he would be thinking that. He had been so worried about his friends being hurt from their powers that he hadn't thought about the possibility of them hurting others.

"Kurt? Are you ok?" Blaine asked, walking down the stairs towards the stage. Kurt snapped his head up.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. Blaine stopped, holding his hands up.

"Ok, just relax. What's wrong?" Blaine asked before taking another step.

"I said stay away! Just go away, Blaine! Leave me alone!" Kurt shrieked, trying to control himself so he wouldn't move his hands. Blaine frowned, putting his hands down slowly.

"Did something happen? Kurt, talk to me. Please. What is going on?" Blaine demanded, his concern for his friend taking over. He took another step forward.

"No! Stay away from me!" Kurt screamed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Blaine flew backwards at the telekinetic push, slamming into the wall at the back of the auditorium. Kurt scream, racing towards his fallen friend.

"Blaine! I'm so sorry! Oh God, please be ok!" He cried as he knelt beside his friend. Blaine looked up, his hazel eyes wide and filled with fear. He slowly climbed to his feet, backing away from Kurt.

"Don't. Just don't, Kurt. I just wanted to help you… Just… please. I know you didn't mean to, it's just. God, Kurt," Blaine ran his hand over his gelled hair, wincing as he hit a sore spot on the back of his head, "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help you. And you won't let me help you. I just need… I think I just need to be alone," Blaine turned, limping towards the exit.

Kurt watched his friend walk away, his hand covering his mouth and tears filling his eyes.

"Blaine… please, I'm so sorry," He cried. Blaine paused for a moment before walking out the door without a word. Kurt collapsed into the nearest seat, sobbing.

In the balcony, Sebastian smirked at the sight before him. He hesitated a moment before turning to leave. As much as he wanted to stay and watch the other boy fall to pieces, he had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

Blaine limped towards his locker, trying to keep his face neutral. Everything hurt, and all he wanted to do was lie down. Damn Kurt. Damn lightning. Damn everything! Blaine slammed his hand into the locker, forcing himself to calm down. Kurt would never have hurt him before, why was he hurting him now?

"Kurt hurt you? Where is he? Let go of me, David!" Wes' voice broke through Blaine's thoughts. Blaine turned to see his friend struggling against David's hold, his body shaking with fury. Nick and Jeff stood frozen beside Wes.

"Blaine? What's Wes talking about?" Nick asked, reaching out to touch Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shifted away, not wanting to be touched. He quickly looked around the hall to ensure no-one was listening before answering.

"I saw him running towards the auditorium and followed him in. He… He lost it. He was screaming at me to go away and I was trying to get him to talk to me, then he…" Blaine trailed off, remembering the look on Kurt's face before he had sent him flying across the room.

"What did he do?" David asked, letting go of Wes. They stood protectively around Blaine, concern obvious on their faces.

"He used his power. He threw me into a wall. He was so sorry afterwards, and I don't think he meant to do it, but he still did. I don't know what to do. I told him I needed to be alone," Blaine whispered, and then grabbed his books from the locker, "I need to get to class. Just… Don't say anything. Please?" He didn't bother waiting for a response before taking off down the hall.

The remaining four shared a quick look before heading down the hall towards their respective classes. Blaine may want them to leave it alone, but when had they ever listened to Blaine before?

* * *

Blaine had barely slipped into his seat when Sebastian settled himself onto his desk.

"Hey, Killer. How's everything?" Sebastian asked, reaching over to move a piece of hair that had come free from its gel prison. Blaine shrugged, pushing the hand away before opening his book.

"I'm really not in the mood right now, Seb," He finally answered, refusing to look at Sebastian.

Sebastian forced himself to take a deep breath, his anger starting to bubble inside him. He watched the bent head for a moment, debating his next move.

"Suit yourself," He finally said, pushing himself off the desk and towards his own chair. Blaine looked up, completely surprised at Sebastian's antics. Usually Sebastian would continue to try and talk to him, even after saying that he didn't want to talk. Maybe he was finally growing up? Blaine shook his head, returning to his book.

A moment later a loud collective gasp filled the room. Blaine looked up curiously, unsure of what had caused that reaction. His eyes went wide as he saw Kurt entering the room. Though, that wasn't the unusual part.

He was levitating.

The air around the pale boy seemed to be sparked with electricity. His normally perfect hair was disheveled; his gorgeous blue eyes were dark, almost black. As he walked, no, floated in, the objects near him shook and rose to lazily make a circle around him. Kurt's eyes were locked on Blaine, but there was nothing in them. The spark that made him Kurt seemed to be gone.

Blaine stood from the desk, panic filling his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He stood in muted horror as Kurt lazily waved a hand at the objects before throwing them at Blaine. Blaine screamed, throwing himself to the ground.

Silence met Blaine's scream. He lay on the ground, shaking from shock and fear, his hands covering his head. He waited for the next blow, but nothing came. He moved his trembling hands from his face, preparing himself to see the face of his best friend.

His terrified gaze was met with a roomful of students, all looking down at him with concern and a bit of amusement. A few of the girls shared a look, laughing at his expression. Blaine quickly looked around the room. Everything was in order; nothing was floating in the air. And there was no Kurt in the room. He jerked to his feet, racing out of the room.

Blaine ignored his friend's calling after him as he ran towards the bathroom. He grabbed the edge of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. His pale face reflected back, sweat beads on his forehead, his eyes filled with tears and terror. He lifted a shaky hand to wipe at his face, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He turned his head, not wanting to look at his face anymore when something caught his attention. Blaine looked back at the mirror, reaching up to touch his hair.

There was a streak of white in his hair.

Blaine touched the streak in wonder, looking at the rest of his hair. Nothing. Just the one streak on his right side by the ear.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Kurt vaguely heard the first bell go off, but didn't move from his spot on the seat in the auditorium. It wasn't until he heard voices on the stage that he shifted enough to look up, his puffy red eyes protesting at the light.

"Since Finn is all streatchy, I wonder if he can stretch everything?" Brittany inquired, dancing around the stage. Santana snorted, disdain obvious in her voice.

"He needs some improvement. Five minutes of my life that I will never get back. If he can stretch little Finn, and I do mean little, maybe he would be worth the five minutes," She answered. Kurt shook his head, smiling a little. Of course that would be the first thing that Santana would think about when she learned that a boy could stretch himself.

"Enough, Santana, Brittany. What Finn can and can't stretch is none of your business. And I don't know what you keep talking about, Santana. Finn is a perfectly good and astute lover," Rachel's voice broke into the conversation.

"Guys, come on. We really don't need to talk about this," Finn said awkwardly. Kurt winced for his step-brother, he sounded so uncomfortable.

"Ya, Finn's right. Santana, if Finn is a terrible lover but Rachel still wants to have sex with him, though I don't understand how a giant and a dwarf can have sex without the giant breaking the dwarf into little pieces, cause giants are supposed to be really strong and have like super strong orgasms an dwarves are tiny little things that break if they get pushed over," Brittany responded as the other three entered the stage, "Does Finn have super strong orgasms? Or is he as pathetic a giant as a quarterback?"

"Brittany! That's really mean! Not that I think Finn's orgasms are your business, but they are perfectly normal," Rachel snapped, walking over to the piano.

"Ok, enough of that! Santana, why did you want us to meet here?" Finn asked, walking towards the edge of the stage to sit. Santana shrugged, settling herself onto a riser.

"We haven't talked since the other night and you two were the only ones that agreed to meet us. And truth be told, I'm worried. Even Kurt is refusing to talk about what happened, and he has the strongest power. If something does go wrong with any of us, he's the only one that seems in control enough to stop it. Look at what happened to Asian Girl Chang," No-one responded as they remembered the disaster that had been Tina's transformation.

"Anyone have any idea what that was?" Rachel finally asked, her voice quiet. The other three shrugged, and the returned to their state of silence.

"I think it was something primitive. It was strong, and animalistic. It wanted to hurt everyone," Kurt finally said, standing and walking towards the stage. Rachel started to smile at him, then saw his face and looked away.

"I take it as today hasn't been easy for you either?" She asked softly. Kurt shrugged.

"And just think, first periods not even over yet," Santana offered. Her hair changed colors as she spoke. Kurt sighed.

"You look terrible as a blonde," He responded, settling beside Finn as Santana squawked at him, "And no, it's hasn't been easy. I screwed up. Twice. The first time wasn't so bad, just looked like they tripped. But then…" Kurt looked at the ground guiltily. The others shared a look.

"I opened a portal in the home ec room so that all the eggs could go back to their mothers," Brittany said, looking pleased with herself. Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. He didn't have the heart to tell her the eggs didn't have babies in them anymore.

"In football practice, I was throwing the ball and forgot to let go. My arm stretched with it. Luckily it was before practice started so no-one saw."

"I was trying to tell Mr. Schue what music to let us sing and how to focus on me. I didn't realize that he was agreeing because I was telling him to. It was weird, I always wanted him to agree with me, but when he did before, I felt like I had earned it. Now it feels cheap."

"I kept shifting into everyone I saw. It was just small things, like the hair or eye color. Except once I shifted into a boy. And When I say I shifted into a boy, I gained a body part that I never want to gain again. Especially when I'm in my Cheerio's uniform."

They looked at each other and started laughing. Kurt smiled sadly.

"I threw Blaine into a wall," He admitted. The other four stopped laughing.

"Wait, are you serious?" Santana asked.

"Why would you do that?" Rachel demanded, standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"Did you find out that he has government spies in his hair as well?" Brittany asked him.

"Dude! Not cool!" Finn snapped, walking away from Kurt. Kurt looked at them with a hurt expression.

"I didn't mean to! I told him to go away, it was after the first time I messed up and I was upset and he kept pushing, and I lost control. It's not like when you guys mess up! You guys mess up and you change into someone else or tell someone to do something and it's not that big of a deal because you can fix it. Every time I move my hands, something moves unless I concentrate so it doesn't! All I did was lift my arm to tell him to stop and he just moved!" Kurt shouted, shaking with anger. The piano slid towards Rachel, causing her to shriek.

"I think he's right. Because I can't control my power either," Wes offered, walking onto the stage from the wings with David. Technically, multiple Davids. The Davids shrugged.

"Neither can we." They intoned. Rachel, Finn and Kurt shared a look.

"That is really fucking freaky," Santana said before turning to Kurt, "He's right. None of us can. And you better appreciate this because I don't say this to anyone, but I'm sorry. We shouldn't have judged you." Kurt smiled sadly at her, nodding to show he accepted her apology. He squeaked with Rachel suddenly threw herself at him, wrapping around him like a squid and sobbing her apologies.

Kurt detached himself from Rachel, whispering that it was ok before being given a bro hug from Finn and turning back towards Wes and David.

" How did you get all of the… multiples? Here without anyone finding out?"

* * *

Kurt felt a little better when he left the auditorium a little while later. He was heading towards his first class, intending on offering his apologies for missing it and blaming his truancy on disorientation from the first day back. After all, it's not like anyone knew what people felt after what he had been through.

He entered the classroom, surprised to find it empty and with no teacher in sight. He sighed, realizing there must be no class this period and assuming the teacher would be in their office. He turned to leave, jumping when he saw a figure standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Kurt demanded, stepping back. David Karofsky didn't answer. He turned and closed the door and locked it before pulling the shade over the window.

"I just want to have a little chat," Karofsky finally answered, turning back towards Kurt.

**So here's your chance to vote! First question, does anyone want to see more of the how the other members of the New Directions handle having powers? Second, what relationships do you want to see. And finally, what power should Blaine have? I have an idea of what to give him, but let's see what you guys think. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to everyone who read/favorited/reviewed/saved this story thus far!**

**I did want to take a moment to thank everyone who is reading, even if you haven't reviewed. I was on another site yesterday, which used to be some of my favorite stories, and was reading a post done by the author about how to properly read and respond to a story. After reading, as a reader I was so insulted that I refuse to support her stories anymore. Makes me sad that some people who are decent writers believe they are entitled to everything. Actually, it disgusts me.**

**But it did give me a chance to reflect on my readers. I wanted to take the time to say that no matter if you are reviewing, favorite-ing, or just reading, I appreciate my readers so much and am so thankful for all of you. I know that I ask after every chapter that you review, but I never want you to feel like I am forcing you to do so, or that it is a requirement for reading my stories that you review. I write for enjoyment and post to share that enjoyment. Together we make this story, I could never write the same story on my own. So thank you everyone, I hope you always feel the appreciation I have for you.**

**As usual, I own nothing.**

**Oh, and this chapter isn't beta-ed either, my beta seems to have disappeared so I'm looking for a new one if anyone is interested.**

***Sorry it took a while, I got distracted with all the spoilers for season 5 that kept popping up on tumblr. Then it would be a, awww, Klaine! Moment. Then a "Get the hell off of tumblr and write your chapter". Anyone want to be my support system? I think I'm addicted to the Klaine tag.**

**Ch. 4**

Quinn Fabray used to have the perfect life. Well, before she cheated on Finn with Puck and got pregnant, that is. But she was on her way up again. It was junior year, she was a shoe-in for prom queen, dating Sam Evans, who was soon to be the most popular boy in school, and had regained her figure from before the pregnancy. Then the accident happened.

It's not that having powers was such a bad thing, she decided as she walked down the hall. It was just that she shouldn't have powers. No one should. Except God. He was the only being that deserved power. After all, humans had proven that they couldn't be trusted with power. That's it, she decided, it was a mistake that they had these powers and they had to go. Mercedes would help. Or at least, she should.

With that thought in mind, Quinn headed towards the other end of the hall, where she knew Mercedes' locker was.

"We need to talk," she stated as she approached Mercedes. The self-proclaimed fashionista raised an eyebrow at her before walking away.

"We have never talked before. Why would we start now?" she asked, ducking into an empty side hall. Quinn put on her nicest smile.

"Because, sweetie, we have a common interest. God. And I don't think he's too happy that we have these… well, you know," Quinn avoided the p word, looking nervously around her. Mercedes hummed in agreement before shaking her head.

"But how do we know? Don't get me wrong, I don't want to do anything to piss Him off, but what if we got these powers for a reason?" she asked uncertainly.

"Mercedes, look at how we got these powers. Of course they were not given to us for a reason. We don't deserve them. The question is how to get rid of them," Quinn argued, frustration creeping into her voice.

"I just don't know. I really don't want to do the wrong thing here. Maybe we should use them?" Mercedes offered, sensing Quinn's anger.

"No! We don't deserve them. We _need_to get rid of them. And I'm _going_ to get rid of it. Somehow. I thought you could help but maybe I was wrong," Quinn snapped before storming away.

Quinn was furious. She thought that Mercedes of all people would help her. And to make things worse, she had no idea how to dispose of these powers.

"Quinn! Wait up!" Artie called from behind her. She turned, ready to unleash her anger on him. Artie help up his hands placatingly.

"I overheard you and Mercedes talking. I think I can help you. Can you meet me at my place after school?"

* * *

Mercedes watched Quinn storm away with a sad look on her face. She wanted to help Quinn, but she was scared.

All of her life, Mercedes had tried to do the right thing, to follow her faith and to live and treat others well. Her new power was frightening though. She hated that every time she got even a little angry, the earth started shaking. She hated that she was even more of an outcast now. For once, she just wanted to be on top. She wanted people to like and respect her and she didn't want to hide anymore.

"Well, I guess that answered my question," a male voice broke through Mercedes thoughts. She turned, looking at the approaching boy.

"What do you want, Azimio?" she demanded, turning to walk away. Azimio grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Please," he begged. Mercedes hesitated, seeing the scared look in his eyes. She gasped, realization coming to her.

"You were in the pool too! I forgot you were there…" She murmured, watching Azimio for a reaction. He slowly nodded.

"Now, I don't like you geeks any more than you like me, but something happened in that pool. Something bad," Azimio said, letting go of Mercedes. Mercedes took a step back, watching him carefully.

"Bad like what?" she asked. Azimio smiled suddenly.

"Like this," He said, reaching out to grab her book. The book disintegrated at his touch. Azimio clapped his hands together, dusting them off. "Now, I think it's time for us to talk."

Mercedes shook her head, backing away. She didn't like the look in Azimio's eyes. There was a darkness in them that seemed to have been amplified since she last saw the jock. Azimio's eyes darkened even further at her refusal.

"Oh, I think you're mistaken. We are going to talk. You wanna know why? Because we are going to help each other. After all, aren't you tired of being treated the way you have been? 'Cause I think these powers are going to help us rule this school. No, not just the school. I'm thinking larger. Like ruling the world."

Mercedes stopped moving, thinking over Azimio's words. She had always wanted power. And God had given her them, so why not use them? Maybe that's what he wanted her to do.

"I'm in."

* * *

Jeff was scurrying down the hall, looking for Nick when he heard voices through a closed door. At first he thought nothing of it, people regularly talked behind closed doors. That was, until he heard a scream. Jeff grabbed the door handle, rattling it several times.

"Of course you would be locked," he muttered angrily as he heard raised voices in the room. Jeff looked up and down the hall, hoping to see a teacher who could help. He bit his lower lip as he realized there was no one in the hall.

"Let go of me!" he heard someone scream from inside the room. Jeff grabbed at the door again, praying the lock would release. His hand slid through the door. This made him stop looking at his hand.

"Stupid. I forgot about that," he shook his head before phasing through the door. Once inside the room, he paused, taking in the scene.

Kurt was pinned between a desk and Karofsky, who had his mouth over Kurt's. Kurt was fighting against the larger boy, his actions getting weaker by the second.

Jeff hesitated, unsure if he should interfere. He hadn't thought that Kurt liked Karofsky, but he wasn't really fighting the kiss anymore. And he didn't really know Kurt that well, maybe he should just leave, he thought. That's when he noticed something weird.

Their lips weren't moving. No one held their lips together for that long without moving. And Karofsky's eyes were open, staring deadly at the smaller boy. Kurt was pale, paler than Jeff had ever seen him, his eyes flickering as if he was under a spell.

Jeff grabbed a nearby chair, slamming it into Karofsky's back.

"Get away from him!" he screamed, hitting the jock again, causing him to finally release Kurt. Kurt gasped for breath, dropping to his knees. Karofsky turned towards Jeff, grabbing the chair from him and throwing it across the room.

Jeff backed away, splitting his gaze between Kurt and Karofsky. Kurt was still on the ground, his breathing rough, but seemed to be okay so Jeff focused on the jock. The latter suddenly reached out, grabbing Jeff's arm and throwing him against the wall. He cried out in pain at the sudden throw. Karofsky tightened his grip on Jeff's arms.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded, looking over at the locked door. Jeff shook his head, fear taking over. He began to struggle, trying to get away from Karofsky. It was then that he noticed he couldn't move his hands. Then his lower arms. And it kept spreading. Before Jeff realized what was happening, he couldn't move his arms at all.

Karofsky smiled as the blonde's struggling stopped, pressing his body closer.

"Interesting, isn't it? It spreads, too. The longer I hold on to you, the less you can move. And if it gets inside of you… Well, let's just say that that fairy over there should be relieved that you came in when you did. Too bad. I was looking forward to one less fag in this world. Guess I'll have to settle for you," he whispered in Jeff's ear before lowering his mouth to Jeff's.

Jeff closed his eyes, struggling with what little movement he had left in his body. Karofsky's body was suddenly thrown off of him, causing Jeff to collapse on the floor. He weakly opened his eyes, seeing Kurt standing beside him, his gaze fixed on the jock.

Karofsky climbed back to his feet, wiping at his mouth. He and Kurt stared at each other, their stances tense. Kurt moved to stand in front of Jeff, using his body as a shield. Karofsky looked between the two before laughing.

"Did I hurt your little butt-buddy, Hummel? I would have left a little for you, I promise," he joked, raising a limp wrist.

Kurt didn't even think. He raised both of his hands, throwing Karofsky across the room and into the wall. The wall gave way, collapsing into the next classroom. Jeff and Kurt gasped, then relaxed when they realized the other room was, thankfully, empty. Kurt walked over towards Karofsky, nervously wondering if he was ok. Or alive even.

Karofsky was half buried under parts of the wall, his face slack. Kurt tried to pull the piece off of him, but it was too heavy for him to lift. He stepped back and used his telekinesis to move it, staggering under the weight. As soon as Karofsky's body was freed, Kurt rushed over, checking for a pulse.

Kurt frantically checked, first at the neck, then the wrist, watching for signs that the other boy was breathing. He looked over at where Jeff was laying.

"He's dead."

* * *

Santana was worried about Brittany. Not that she was going to admit it to anyone. The problem was, Brittany kept disappearing. All day long, Santana had been looking for her, but only sporadically seen her. First there was the incident that Brittany had shared in the auditorium. Then she came through at lunch holding a golden egg. Later, she was talking to something in her bag.

Thankfully, most of the student body was aware that Brittany wasn't completely normal. They just shook it off as Brittany being Brittany. But Santana knew better. Brittany was hiding something. And Santana was just the girl to figure out what it was.

So she waited until after school. Santana decided to ditch Cheerios' practice and then go snooping through Brittany's bag. She arrived in the locker room early, waiting for the first girls to leave. Then she shifted into one of those girls and pretended to be looking for something in the lockers until Brittany left.

Santana watched Brittany put her bag into the locker. She was talking to the bag, her voice too low for Santana to hear. Finally, the blonde left the locker room, leaving Santana by herself. She instantly shifted into Brittany and approached the locker.

Thanking Brittany's tendency to forget her combo, she entered it easily and pulled out the bag. She opened the top, preparing herself for what was inside.

She was not expecting to see a dragon inside. Nor was she expecting it to screech and blow fire at her.

* * *

Nick was walking towards the parking lot when he heard a screech fill the air. He jumped, looking around for the source. He heard yelling from the door beside him and started towards it before noticing the sign.

Girl's Locker Room. Cheerios Only. No Fatties.

Nick put his hand on the door, but couldn't convince himself to push it open.

"Man up, Duval. It's just a locker room," he snapped at himself before entering. The second he entered the room he was knocked into a locker by Brittany.

"Brittany! What's wrong?" Nick demanded, rubbing his shoulder. The girl didn't answer him. She slowly approached the bag sitting on the bench.

"Why the hell does she have that thing in there? Of all the creatures for her to take home, she had to pick that scaly, disgusting thing," Brittany muttered to herself. Nick frowned.

"Brit? Are you ok? You don't… you sound like Santana," he said, slowly approaching the bag. Brittany raised one eyebrow at him.

"Did you put too much product in your hair this morning? Really, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one and you can't even tell Brittany and I apart?" she demanded. Nick looked confused before realizing what was going on.

"Santana? You're Brittany. I mean, you're not Brittany, you just look like her," he quickly added, seeing the rage in the girl's eyes. Santana looked down at her body before looking back at him sheepishly. She shifted back into herself and leveled a glare at Nick.

"This never happened. Do you understand?" she snapped. Nick nodded quickly before looking into the bag.

"Is that…" He asked in amazement, reaching down to touch the creature. The dragon hissed at him, snorting a streak of fire at his face. Nick blew at it quickly, putting out the fire with his ice power.

"I don't think it likes either of us," Santana offered before closing the bag and putting it back in the locker.

* * *

Wes had never been so glad school was over before. His head was killing him. All day, all he could concentrate on was trying to keep everyone's thoughts out of his head. All he wanted was as much aspirin as his body could handle without dying and his bed. Instead, he had to find Blaine and make sure he was ok, then make sure that David got home as one person. And he wanted to check on Jeff and Kurt; they had been quiet and pale all day.

Wes leaned against the wall, rubbing his throbbing head for a moment. The Cheerios were practicing and he could hear Coach Sue's thoughts. Which he never wanted to hear again. She was debating about the merits of killing her Nazi hunting mother by pig or by cannibal. Either way, her thoughts had Wes scurrying away as fast as humanly possible.

"Wes! I kinda need your help!" David called from the doorway of the Glee room. Wes walked over slowly, his inner mantra going. 'It's not his fault he can make multiples of himself, he can't control it. You can't kill him for not being able to control it. It's not his fault…'

"What happened this time?" he asked tiredly as he entered the room. Wes was surprised to see the room was empty aside from Rachel, Tina and Mike. Mike offered him a small smile as the two girls ignored him in favor of each other.

"No! You are not going to order this… thing out of me! We don't have any way of controlling it, and Kurt's not here this time to hold it back. Not going to happen, so stop trying to make it happen!" Tina scream at Rachel, her face getting red.

"I'm just trying to help you! How are you going to learn to control it if we don't let it out? The rest of us are working on our powers," Rachel yelled back, throwing her hands in the air.

"No one else's powers would kill anyone! Mine almost did the last time you forced it out!" Tina shrieked angrily.

Wes rubbed his head, trying to block out the thoughts from the four people while staying focused on the topic.

"Girls, stop, please. It's Tina's decision, Rachel," he tried, but the two continued to scream at each other. Wes winced as the pain in his head grew.

"Stop it!" Sam's voice broke in. He entered the room, standing in between the feuding girls. "You know, people can hear you down the hall," he added.

"Rachel, we talked about this. You can't use your powers like this," Finn contributed as he entered the room. Rachel huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm just trying to help," she snapped.

"It's not helping though," Mike said, wrapping his arms around Tina, "What if you let it out, then it does go crazy? Tina's right, there's no one here that can control it. Wes might have the best chance and he looks like he has one hell of a headache."

Wes shrugged as everyone looked over at him. He sighed with relief when Sam pulled a bottle of aspirin out of his bag and handed it to him.

"I thought Glee was cancelled today," Puck said as he strolled in and settled into a seat. Lauren followed him, a scowl on her face.

"Here I thought I was getting a break from all of you freaks today," She snarled. Sam looked at Puck.

"What did you do to her?" he asked. Puck scowled at him.

"We can't have sex," he stated bluntly. Everyone turned and stared at the couple, watching Lauren turn red.

"Seems being super strong means everything's strong. So if you are… you know… and I squeeze, well, it's a little painful," Lauren mumbled. All of the guys winced in sympathy.

"The Puckasauras is out of commission for a little while, ladies," Puck added before looking away.

Nick and Santana entered the room, talking quietly to each other. The others sent them weird looks but they were otherwise ignored. Then Quinn and Artie entered the room together, which gathered even more looks. Artie shrugged at them before stopping his wheelchair in the group.

"Why's everyone here?" Quinn asked. The group looked at each other, then back at her before shrugging.

"No idea. We just kinda migrated this way," David answered as Blaine, Brittany, Jeff and Mercedes entered the room. Nick instantly went to Jeff's side.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. Jeff pushed him away before curling up in a chair.

"I can answer that," Kurt offered as he walked in. He stood in front of the group.

"There's something I need to tell you guys."

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to let a glimpse of everyone's life show up, though the main focus will remain on Kurt and Blaine.**

**Coming up in the next chapter: What does Artie have to show Quinn? What are Azimio and Mercedes planning? What is Sebastian up to and who is his mysterious partner? What happens after Karofsky's death and how is the ND going to take the news? And we will finally see Blaine's power. Expect a lot of Blaine next chapter.**

**If you would be so kind to leave a review, I would really love to hear from you. And feel free to tell me what you want to see, pairings are still open. And here's a new question for you, who do you think will use their powers for good and who will misuse them? Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/and to everyone who is still reading! **

**As usual, I own nothing.**

**Everyone, if you can join me in congratulating my beta, Sabbypandawan for getting into her 1****st**** choice college! It's the European equivalent of an Ivy League school! Congratulations Sabby!**

**With that good news also comes sad news; she will be unable to beta for me anymore once school starts. If there's anyone who wants to help me out, let me know! You get first dibs on a new chapter and usually learn plots ahead of time.**

**Ch.5**

When Kurt was a child, he was satisfied with the small things in life. A hug, a kiss, a friend. Yes, he was unique, he played with tea sets and clothing instead of cars and trucks. He was smart-mouthed, but always willing to help out a friend. Kurt was the one that would give up his dessert to another kid to make them feel better.

But now?

As he stood in front of the choir room, Kurt reflected on who he used to be. The boy that gave his dessert to a friend would never have harmed anyone beyond a sharp word. He would have used his power to make his friends' lives better.

He never would have killed another person.

But that was the problem with growing up, Kurt realized. You never knew who you were going to turn into until one day, everything changes and that boy you once were becomes non-existent, and the person reflecting in the mirror is nothing but a stranger.

Well, Kurt decided, this stranger was going to have a little of that boy inside of him whether he liked it or not. And it all started by telling his friends what he had done.

"So, Princess, you going to talk or are you just going to stand there for us to look at you?" Puck drawled, lazily stretching his arms. Kurt cleared his throat, nodding at him.

"Right. Well, um. Something happened earlier today," he spoke slowly, measuring his words carefully. Kurt felt his heart beat faster, nerves getting the best of him.

The rest of the room stared at him, waiting for him to continue his story. Jeff whimpered, curling up into himself even more. Kurt looked guiltily at Jeff. The blonde never should have witnessed what had happened in that room.

"Look, I just want you guys to know before I say anything else, this wasn't Jeff's fault. He had nothing to do with any of it. He was just trying to help me," Kurt rushed out, tears filling his eyes. The others turned and looked at Jeff then back at Kurt.

"Okay… You gonna tell us about what happened anytime soon?" Finn asked. Kurt took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"All right, Ladies and Gents. I have a surprise for all of you!" Sebastian announced, walking into the room. He came to a stop next to Kurt and raised an eyebrow, "Have a seat, Gay Face. Whatever you wanted to say, this is more important." Kurt looked incredulously at Sebastian.

"And you would know this how?" he demanded, backing away from the other boy. Sebastian smirked at him.

"Because I have big news. So, as some of you plebeians seem to have forgotten, we were not alone that day in the pool. There were three others there with us, remember?" Sebastian waited for the slow nods and looks of remembrance before continuing.

"Are we catching up now? Excellent. Well, I had a little chat with the others, and they seemed to agree that it would be easiest on all of us if we figured out these new little… gifts together. It took some convincing, oh, who am I kidding? It took a lot of convincing. But let me be the one to introduce you to the newest members of the New Directions".

Sebastian lifted an arm towards the door as he finished his proclamation, his smirk becoming more pronounced. The other members looked at each other, whispering furiously at the new gossip.

"No way would Karofsky and Azimio agree to join Glee. There's no way!"

"Hunter seemed to be completely against show choir. What's with the change of heart?"

"After they've slushied each and every one of us?"

"I say we kick their asses back to where they belong!"

The whispering broke off suddenly as Hunter entered the room. He looked at the New Directions before snorting and turning towards Sebastian.

"This is what we have to work with? Pathetic," he snapped before settling into the farthest chair from the group. Sebastian shrugged, not bothering to reply. It's not as if he disagreed with Hunter's sentiment anyway.

"Who are you calling pathetic? Last time I checked, we actually won our competitions. Your football team could use some lessons from us!" Rachel yelled angrily, standing from her chair to make her way over towards Hunter. Finn grabbed her by the waist and whispered something in her ear that made the diva sit down primly. Hunter just snorted again, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Shouldn't the Lady's Lounge have a couch or some more comfortable seats?" Azimio jested as he walked in, looking at the surroundings. Kurt narrowed his eyes at the jock, feeling his hatred well up inside. After Karofsky, Azimio was his biggest tormentor. Except now Karofsky was dead, so Kurt assumed that gave Azimio the lead.

"Ah, don't upset the Ladies, Z. You know how delicate their feelings are." Kurt spun towards the door, shock written on his face.

David Karofsky stepped into the room.

* * *

"Is it just me, or did things get really weird in Glee today?" Artie asked as he and Quinn drove towardshis house. Quinn laughed.

"Were you expecting anything else? Those three hate us. They always have. And now, just because we all have these powers, they are going to work with us, not to mention sing with us! If it's such a good cover story, people should believe it, right?" Quinn demanded, annoyed with the situation.

After the three jocks had joined the club, Sebastian had explained that it was a cover story for them hanging out together. Azimio and Karofsky had been open about their hatred of Glee club for so long, no one would believe that they changed their minds overnight and decided to be friends with its members.

How they were going to explain why they joined Glee of all things, Quinn had no idea. She figured that was Hunter, Azimio, and Karofsky's problem.

"Ya, but I was thinking about Jeff and Kurt. Did you see their reactions?" Artie responded. Quinn nodded her agreement.

Jeff had uncurled from his seat, staring at Karofsky like he was a ghost. Nick had tried to talk to him, but the blonde had bolted from the room a second later, avoiding the rest of the meeting. Kurt's reaction had been similar, but so different at the same time.

The already pale boy had turned completely white and had been holding on to the piano for dear life. He had been shaking, looking like he was going to vomit at any moment. Then his powers went crazy. Kurt had shattered every window in the room and destroyed the piano and several other instruments before he regained control. After looking at the destruction, he bolted.

Blaine had looked like he was going to follow his friend; he was half way across the room before he realized what he was doing. He had stopped, looked at the door, and then returned to his seat to hear out the rest of the meeting. Which, only lasted a short while longer, considering the mess left by Kurt. Who was still missing. No one had been able to contact him or Jeff since they left.

"What are we doing here?" Quinn changed the subject as she pulled into Artie's driveway. Artie smiled at her.

"Follow me."

* * *

Blaine slammed the door to his house, screaming angrily. The sound echoed through the empty house, calming the boy. He stormed into the kitchen for a glass of water, cursing all the while.

Blaine was furious. No, he was beyond furious. First there was that stupid accident, which ruined everyone's lives. Then they all gained powers. Well, almost everyone, since he was still powerless. He had overheard Sebastian and Artie talking about gaining theirs today. But yet, he still had nothing!

Then there was that vision...dream...thing that happened in class. All of this after being thrown into a wall by his best friend. And now the three boys who had been tormenting him since he had transferred to McKinley were joining Glee club, which used to be his safe space.

Yep, Blaine Anderson was having a shitty week.

He absentmindedly played with a plastic apple from the display on the island while he thought about the week. As he worked his fingers over the surface, he felt his anger drain a little. He grabbed his phone, dialing Kurt's number with one hand. The rage within him rose again as the call went straight to voicemail. He clicked end, staring at the phone for a second.

How could Kurt ignore him like this? They needed to talk, not just about his response at the meeting, but about this morning. He didn't do anything wrong, Kurt was the one that hurt him. Blaine growled, looking at the phone in one hand and the plastic apple in the other. Making a quick decision, he threw the apple against the wall as hard as he could.

The wall caved in as the apple hit it.

Blaine froze, looking at where it had been previously before voicing his thoughts.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Sebastian was pretty pleased with how everything was turning out. Karofsky, Azimio and Hunter were allying themselves with the Glee club and the other members were breaking apart. Kurt was a mess, especially considering what happened with Karofsky earlier that day. Yes, Sebastian knew all about that ordeal, Karofsky had come to him immediately after.

Karofsky's power was interesting. He was able to secrete a number of poisons from his skin and lungs. He had immunity to almost all poisons. But the most interesting thing about him? He had no heartbeat.

So when Kurt had approached Karofsky to see if he was still alive, he thought he had killed the jock. He was about to learn that you can't kill those that are already dead.

Sebastian smirked at Karofsky over his coffee cup. They were sitting in Sebastian's home with Azimio, Mercedes, and Hunter waiting for the members of the New Directions to make their choices.

"How long are we going to wait on those losers?" Azimio demanded, stuffing a cookie into his mouth. Sebastian and Hunter shuddered at his manners.

"As long as we need to. We need them to join us. If they don't, then when we put our plan in motion, they could decide to fight against us. I want allies, not enemies," Hunter responded, delicately drinking his tea.

"They won't all join us," Karofsky stated as he played with his coffee cup. Sebastian shrugged.

"We don't need all of them to join. Just a portion of them. If we outnumber them, then they will think twice before going up against us," He answered, glancing over at Hunter, "There's just one that we need to join us. And he should be just about ready".

"Did you do what I asked?" Hunter demanded, barely glancing at Sebastian. The other boy nodded.

"I gave him the scare of a lifetime. Once he figures out his power, he'll come running right to me. He won't trust Kurt. It was very easy, actually," Sebastian laughed at the memory. It had only taken a second to learn what Blaine's biggest fear was. It had been written all over his mind when he had entered the room.

Sebastian was only surprised that it had happened so quickly. He had thought he would have had to work on exploiting that fear more before it had any impact. Instead, Kurt had done all the work for him by harming Blaine in the auditorium.

Hunter nodded, pleased with Sebastian's response. He was counting on Sebastian's new gift to lead Blaine right to them.

Sebastian had a little talent that included making people's worst fears come to life. It was actually the reason that his house was currently empty. When he had gained the power, he had accidentally used it against his mother. Then against his father, though Hunter was not sure that was an accident. All he knew was that the bodies of both parents were rotting in graves outside the house.

Hunter exited the room, unable to stand watching the two jocks eat any longer. He walked into the library, trailing a finger over the volumes until he heard footsteps behind him.

"I was hoping you would decide to spend some alone time," Sebastian whispered in his ear, kissing at his neck. Hunter tilted his head to the side so Sebastian could reach more skin.

"I got bored. And disgusted by those two in there. You are better company, at least. I wonder how Blaine will fit in here," he mused, turning to face Sebastian.

"Do we have to talk about him right now?" Sebastian asked, trailing kisses over Hunter's face.

"I thought you wanted him," Hunter said, walking away. Sebastian moaned, dropping into a chair.

"Of course I do. But you're here, I'm here, can't we just enjoy this moment?" He looked up at Hunter through his eyelashes, hoping to entice the other boy. Hunter smiled at him.

"Why not?" He answered, walking over to join Sebastian, "We have plenty of time to worry about that later. For now, there's something else that I would rather be doing." He straddled Sebastian's lap, meeting his lips for a kiss. He suddenly pulled back.

"Either there's something you need to tell me or your phone is vibrating," he snipped. Sebastian flushed, squirming underneath him to reach the phone.

"It's Blaine".

* * *

Sam had no idea where he was. He had been leaving the school after the meeting, then Puck had thrown something at him that had startled him, and the next thing he knew, he was here. Wherever here was.

"Excuse me, can you help me? I'm lost," he grabbed the first person who passed him by the arm urgently. The man looked at him before responding.

"No hablo inglés. Ve conmigo, vamos a mi hermosa. Mi hermosa habla ingles," the man responded, pulling on Sam's arm. Sam shook his head.

"I don't understand. Umm... Ayudar? Por favor," he begged. The man nodded, as he tried to drag Sam along with him again. He resisted, looking around at his surroundings.

"I just want to go home!" he cried, pulling away from the man.

He felt like he was being pulled through a vacuum, everything went black then cleared into his bedroom. Sam collapsed on the bed, shaking from exhaustion.

"Sam, dinner's ready!", his mom called up the stairs. Sam made a noise of response but didn't bother moving, not that he could if he wanted to. He felt like all of his energy was gone, like he had overused his body and was going through a drug withdrawal all at once.

"God, I need to get a hang of this teleporting thing. Maybe I should go to Brittany's," he muttered to himself.

* * *

If Brittany could hear Sam at that moment, she would tell him that he really did not want to come over. At least not right at this second.

Her house was chaotic. Wes, Nick, David, Puck, Santana and Lauren were all there and planned on staying for the time being. Which wouldn't be a problem except her dragon was mad at Santana and Nick, and now Puck because he kept throwing little bombs at it for fun.

"Leave Lord Twinkleton alone!" Brittany yelled at Puck as he tried to put a bomb under the dragon's tail. They all turned towards her.

"Lord Twinkleton?" Santana asked slowly. Brittany nodded.

"That's his name. 'Cause he twinkles, like the star," she stated. It was true, when the light hit the dragon's scales, he did tend to shine.

Santana thought the dragon hated his name from the glare he gave Brittany. She shuddered before turning back to her girlfriend.

"Why do you have a dragon, Brits?" she asked carefully. Brittany grinned broadly, cuddling the dragon in her arms. Wes bit back a laugh at the disgruntled look on the dragon's face.

"I was looking through portals and there he was! He was so small and lonely, so I brought him here," Brittany answered. Wes looked at her cautiously.

"So you just took him? Are you sure you didn't take him from his mother?" Wes inquired. Santana glared at him, causing him to back off quickly, hands in the air. He looked at the dragon, wondering...

_Can you hear me?-Wes_

_Get me away from this filthy human! I want to go home! –Dragon_

_She's a little hard to talk to sometimes. Can you tell me how you came here? –Wes_

_I was in my nest waiting for my mother to return when that human came out of nowhere and stole me. Tell her to give me back now! –Dragon_

_You know, for a dragon, you are pretty bossy. –Wes_

Wes jumped back when the dragon snapped at him.

"Okay, okay. Brit, he says that you took him from his mother and wants to go home," Wes informed the blonde. Brittany's eyes went comically wide.

"I didn't mean to. He was just so cute and lonely!" she cried.

"But now you need to return him. He doesn't belong here," Nick told her gently. Brittany nodded before turning away and closing her eyes.

The floor glowed in front of her before dissolving into what looked like a moving picture. Brittany turned back to them.

"Goodbye, Lord Twinkleton. I hope I'll see you again someday!" she called as the dragon flew through the portal. Wes decided not to tell her that the dragon's parting remarks were not so kind. Brittany closed the portal tearfully.

"No offense, but what was the point of that?" Lauren demanded. Puck looked at her.

"You're kidding, right? Who else do you know that can open worlds and bring things in from them? That's like, "Destroyer of the World" type of shit," Puck snapped.

Nick, Wes and David shared a look at that. They had a similar thought. With Brittany manning the worlds, they didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Mercedes was surprised to see Blaine walk through the door a short time after Hunter and Sebastian disappeared. He looked at her briefly, then turned from the room, presumably to find the other two.

"Well, that was rude," she grumbled, refilling her cup.

"Come on, Babe. Don't let him bother you," Azimio said soothingly, rubbing his hands over her shoulders. She smiled at him.

"Did I mention how happy I am that you approached me this morning?" shepurred, putting her cup on the counter. Azimio smiled down at her.

"You may have mentioned it a few times. Feel free to continue to mention it. Or to show it in other ways," he offered seductively.

"Would you two get a room?" Karofsky snapped, "You're making me sick over here."

"What, are you jealous? After all, when was the last time we saw you with a girl?" Mercedes snapped, turning to face the other jock. He jumped up, getting in her face.

"Don't push me, bitch. I can have you on the ground in three seconds flat," he said angrily, holding a hand threateningly over her bare skin.

"And I can end you in three seconds flat. Let's not play this game," Azimio broke in, stepping between the two.

"I actually might have a better idea than this show of powers," Mercedes interrupted, moving back between the two boys.

"What do you have in mind, babe?" Azimio sounded intrigued, putting his hands on her shoulders possessively.

"This," she suggested, kissing Karofsky, then turning and kissing Azimio.

"Interested?" she inquired as she pulled away. Azimio and Karofsky looked at each other.

"It's not gay if there's a girl, right?" Karofsky asked. Azimio hesitated for a second then nodded.

"We're interested."

* * *

Blaine burst into the library, then immediately turned to walk out.

"Sorry, sorry, I should have knocked, I didn't see anything, promise," he babbled, covering his eyes. He heard laughter behind him.

"Blaine, its fine. Please, come in," Sebastian invited, rising off of Hunter. He had had Hunter pinned under him on the table when Blaine had come in. Luckily Blaine hadn't noticed where his hand was.

Blaine uncovered his eyes before joining them inside, "I'm really sorry, I just didn't know where else to go. I finally figured out my power, but it's so strong and I'm afraid to touch anything. I wanted to talk to Kurt, but he isn't answering and after this morning I don't know if I want to talk to him anymore and I just… I need help," Blaine gasped for breath at the end of the long statement.

"Blaine, sweetie, that's what we are here for. We want to help you. With everything that we possibly can help you with," Sebastian said soothingly, grabbing Blaine's hands and pulling him into a chair.

"We understand what you are going through and we just want to be of assistance. Let us be there for you," Hunter begged, sitting on the arm of the chair beside Blaine while Sebastian took the other arm.

"I don't know how you can possibly) could. The only way that I can be helped is if these were to go away," Blaine said, putting his head in his hands.

"Baby, no. Our powers are a gift and they are meant to be used. What you have is special. It's strong because you are special," Sebastian interjected, rubbing Blaine's back.

"We all have abilities that are based on who we are. But we control those abilities. And we can teach you to control this. You just have to let us in," Hunter added, reaching out to play with a piece of gelled hair. Blaine shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt you or anyone. I shouldn't have come here," he started to get up, stopped by the hands on his shoulders.

"We get it. It's scary, it's hard and it's dangerous. But it's even worse if you don't learn how to control it. Especially for you. Blaine, you can manipulate energy. You transferred kinetic energy into a piece of plastic, and then used that energy to knock down a wall. Don't you get it? You are powerful. Very powerful. Because there are no limits to your power. Energy is everywhere and you can access any of it. That's why you need to learn how to use it!" Hunter explained gently. Blaine looked at him.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

"Artie, what is this?" Quinn asked as she followed him into a room. Artie turned his chair to face her.

"It's my lab. See, all of you got some type of physical or metaphysical power. I'm guessing that because I'm physically less inclined than the rest of you, they gave me something else. Smarts. Or, more accurately, super intelligence. Let me explain," Artie rolled to one of the tables and pointed at the charts.

"You see, your power is based on the elements, but you have always been a little, forgive me for saying, moody. Your attitude changes like the weather, so you can control the weather. Kurt likes to be in control of everything, so he is able to use his mind to control objects. Do I even have to explain Rachel, Puck and Lauren?" Quinn snorted at that before covering her mouth to hide it.

"Okay, so that makes sense. I suppose everyone else's would be similar to that explanation?" she asked. Artie shook his head.

"In a way. Wes has always been in charge, so telepathy makes sense. David takes on too much, so now there are multiples of him. Nick is a little cold to everyone except his friends, now he can control ice. Santana hides her personality from everyone, now she can hide her body too. It all seems connected. There are the rare cases though," he answered, fiddling with the papers.

"Such as?" Quinn prompted. Artie sighed.

"Like Finn's elasticity. Or Jeff's invisibility/phasing thing. Tina's creature. And we still aren't sure about some of the others," he explained, showing her the research he had been doing. Quinn put down the papers, not understanding anything that was written.

"Maybe it's mental too? Finn always wants to be with someone, now he can stretch himself towards anyone, no matter where it is? And maybe Jeff and Tina are hiding something? I don't know, you're the genius. So can you show me what it is I'm here for so I can go home?" she demanded. Artie nodded, rolling towards another table.

"This is all the research I've done on our powers so far. And I think you are right," he said, showing her another stack of papers. Quinn flipped through them, but nothing made sense to her.

"I don't understand. Just tell me what you are looking for," she snapped, throwing the papers down. Artie nodded.

"You're right about these powers not being normal. We got them through some strange event. But I think I can fix it," he answered. Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"How?" she urged.

"When we were hit, it messed with our bodies' biological composition. It's reflected in the molecules that I took from my body. I've been manipulating them for a while now and I think I've almost figured it out," he declared, trailing off as he looked at a paper.

"Figured what out?" Quinn asked carefully. Artie put down the paper and looked her dead in the eye.

"A cure".

**All hell is about it break loose, so stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think of everything so far, and again, if there is anything you want to see, let me know and I will do my best to incorporate it for you! Till next week. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! A big thank you and cyber cheesecake for everyone who read/followed/favorited/reviewed so far! ****I greatly appreciate everyone who takes the time to leave a review.**

**I was asked to make a list of powers, one of my reviewers said it was getting hard to keep track. Completely understandable, I have a list for myself when I'm writing! So here it is:**

**Blaine: Energy Manipulation**

**Kurt: Telekinesis**

**Brittany: Creates portals to other worlds and can bring objects/animals/people between worlds.**

**Santana: Shapeshifter**

**Sam: Teleporter**

**Quinn: Weather manipulation**

**Finn: Elasticity**

**Rachel: Vocal control- anything she orders has to be followed. Anyone know a technically term for it?**

**Tina: Changes into an unknown creature **

**Mike: Superspeed**

**Mercedes: Earthquakes**

**Artie: super intelligence**

**Puck: creates bombs**

**Lauren: superstrength**

**Wes: Telepathy**

**David: Duplication**

**Nick: Creates ice**

**Jeff: Invisibility and Intangibility**

**Dave Karofsky: Emits poisons from body and lungs**

**Sebastian: Fear manipulation- can bring your fears to life (Charmed fans, think Barbas)**

**Azimio: Disintegration**

**Hunter: Unknown (for now)**

**One last thing to mention, cause it's come up a couple of times, this is a Klaine story. That doesn't mean I'm not going to explore everyone else, but Klaine is and will remain the focus, even if it doesn't look that way so far.**

**Without further ado, **

**Ch. 6**

Mercedes had always wanted to be in the spotlight. Ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed of people knowing who she was, begging for her autograph, wishing they were like her. When she had joined Glee club, Mercedes thought it would be the start of that dream.

She had never been so wrong in her entire life.

From the moment Glee club began, it was about Rachel Berry. What songs could Rachel Berry sing, what would best highlight Rachel Berry's talents? And Mercedes was pushed into the background, only becoming apparent when they needed her to hit a note Rachel couldn't hit.

Glee club hadn't been a complete waste of time, though. It was the first time that Mercedes had friends. First she and Kurt had hit it off, then later Tina, and even the Unholy Trinity, to some extent.

It wasn't that she didn't love her friends, Mercedes reflected as she left the bedroom she was sharing with Azimio, and currently, Karofsky. It was that they didn't have anything to offer her. Tina was always busy with Mike. Then there was Kurt. Well, she and Kurt had been pulling apart for a while now. Ever since he had met Blaine, it seemed that Kurt never had any time for her.

Oh, she knew that Kurt did not have it easy at McKinley. She knew that both of the boys she had just left were some of the worst offenders towards Kurt. And she did feel guilty about that, at least a little. After all, Kurt was her first real friend.

But everyone knows that first friends never last.

Mercedes wandered into the library, relieved to find it empty for once. It seemed to be Sebastian and Hunter's favorite spot, and lately, Blaine's as well. She settled into a plush chair by the window, looking out at the grounds, taking the time to think about the decisions she was making. Finally, she came up with a definitive list.

She wanted to be a star.

She wanted to be admired.

She wanted to be powerful.

It was time the world saw her for the magnificence that she is.

She was being offered the chance of a lifetime here. And she was finally having someone paying attention to her. Yes, even if it meant hurting her friends, this is what she had to do. She just had to trust in her decision and hope that her friends may forgive her someday.

Kurt sighed sadly as he hung up his phone from another failed attempt to reach Blaine. It had been a little over a week since he had thought he had murdered Karofsky and had injured Blaine. A little over a week where he had been trying to return Blaine's calls to no avail.

Kurt pocketed his phone, turning back towards the house. He had been staying at Brittany's since that day, learning to control his power. Thankfully, his father was in D.C. on business, giving Kurt time to gather and control himself. He walked around the house, pausing to watch the proceedings.

Brittany was opening portals along the far side of the house, focusing on opening more than one at the same time. Santana was morphing into different people while jogging down the driveway. Finn was… ugh, gross. Finn was stretched around a tree, obviously trying to find the limits of his elasticity. Movement out of the corner of his eye showed that Sam was teleporting to different points in the yard while Mike ran ahead of him, a blur of speed.

Kurt frowned, noting that Tina was missing. He walked into the house, leaving the others to their practice.

"Okay, just try and relax, then we will try again," he heard as he walked down the hall. He stopped outside the glass window beside Rachel, looking in at Tina who was nearly in tears.

"How's she doing?" he asked softy, looking compassionately at his friend. Rachel shrugged.

"She's scared. That thing destroys everything is touches when it comes out and I think she panics even more and loses all control then," she turned back towards the window, pressing a button on the panel.

"You ready?" she asked. Tina shook her head.

"I need a break," she answered as she walked towards the door. Rachel opened it for her, handing her a bottle of water as she passed.

"We're lucky Brittany's parents are crazy about security. A panic room disguised as an interrogation room? It's perfect for this, we can see what's happening inside and not have to worry about being mauled in the process!" Rachel exclaimed, pressing a couple of buttons to see what they did. Kurt frowned at her.

"Tact, Rach. Look it up," he snapped, running a hand down Tina's back. The girl in question shrugged.

"Its fine, after all, it's true. Did you get a hold of Blaine?" Kurt looked away, shaking his head. Tina quickly wrapped him in a hug, kissing his forehead.

"I miss him," he admitted quietly.

"So do we," Wes said, walking down the hall with David, Nick and Jeff. Kurt offered them a watery smile as he pulled away from Tina.

"So you guys haven't heard from him either?" Rachel inquired, finally turning away from the buttons. The other four shook their heads.

"Not a word. We went by his place, but it doesn't look like he's been there for a while. And he's avoiding all of us at school. I'm worried about him," Wes answered, looking at his phone like he expected Blaine to call right at that second.

"It's weird. Artie and Quinn have been off together, Mercedes and Blaine disappeared and won't talk to any of us, and Puck and Lauren are MIA as well," Nick settled against the wall, pulling Jeff down beside him. Kurt eyed Jeff cautiously.

Since they had thought they had killed Karofsky, Jeff had been different. Quiet, jumpy, nowhere near the same boy he had been before. Kurt hadn't told anyone about what happened, and as far as he knew Jeff hadn't either. But he was starting to think Jeff needed to talk to someone.

"About Mercedes…" David hesitated, thinking about what he had seen the other morning. The others turned towards him.

"You've talked to her?" Kurt demanded, looking hurt. He knew he and Mercedes were not a close as they had once been, but he still cared deeply about her.

"Not exactly. I saw her with someone. I'm sorry, there's not really an easy way to say this. She was with Azimio. And I mean with as in boyfriend with," David rushed out.

"What?" came the collective yell.

Blaine hated this. He hated avoiding his friends. He hated ignoring Kurt's frequent calls. He hated standing outside Sebastian's house trying to control his damn power. He just hated everything right now.

But what he hated most was the constant touches from Sebastian and Hunter. He figured out almost immediately that the two were together, in the loosest term possible. But they seemed to think that he was interested in them as well, which he really wasn't. There was only one person he had been interested in for a long time.

Kurt.

Kurt was actually the reason he was at Sebastian's house now. Yes, Blaine knew he could have gone with to Brittany's house and tried to learn how to control his power with them. But he didn't want to harm anyone. And he was starting to realize that his power was incredibly dangerous.

Through trial and error, they had learned that the first time his power had appeared it had been used from kinetic energy that he had transferred to the plastic fruit accidentally while moving it around in his hands. Since then, Blaine had learned to harness the kinetic energy, making him able to handle items without them becoming unstoppable forces.

Unfortunately for Blaine, that was not the extent of his power.

He learned that he could drain energy from any source, living or not. He could then move that energy into another item or he could create a charge using the energy. It was all so complicated and Blaine was terrified to even touch an object right now. Let alone another person.

Hence the reason he was ignoring Kurt's calls. He had seen what uncontrollable power did to another person and he did not want to be the one to harm another.

Sebastian and Hunter could help him with that. He could put up with their advances for a while, if it meant keeping Kurt safe.

"He's advancing faster than we predicted," Hunter remarked, looking out the library window at Blaine. Sebastian approached him from behind, resting his hands on the other boy's shoulders.

"We knew he was going to be powerful," he offered, nipping at Hunter's neck. Hunter shrugged him off, narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

"Yes, but he still has that morality that doesn't suit our needs. We need him on our side," he snapped, pacing the floor. Sebastian settled into a chair, prepared to wait his boyfriend out.

"It's not as if we have told him what we are doing or what we want to do. Maybe if we did, he would come around," he shrugged, picking up a book to flip through.

"Come around? After we tell him we want to control the world? You know as well as I do that Blaine would never do anything to harm another person. He's told us that is why he is here, so that he doesn't hurt anyone! Our plan requires people to be hurt, to be killed even. We are the most dominant life forms on this earth, and it's time that everyone realized that. They need to join us. And it all starts with Blaine," Sebastian watched Hunter carefully as the other boy spoke.

"I know what we are trying to do. And don't get me wrong; I want Blaine here with us as much as you do. But what makes him so special?" he demanded, frustration creeping into his voice.

Hunter sighed, wondering why he put up with Sebastian sometimes. He straddled the boy, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"You're lucky you're pretty, your intelligence will get you nowhere," he ghosted a breath along Sebastian's neck, "Let's think about this, shall we? He controls energy, all energy. He can manipulate that energy. He can charge it. Now, if we were to put that impressive display before the world, how long do you think it would be before they fell to their knees, begging for mercy? The six of us are pretty formidable together, but he is our weapon. Do you understand now?" he asked gently, staring deep into Sebastian's eyes. The other boy's eyes clouded for a second before nodding.

"I understand," he responded calmly.

"Then it's time to put our first plan into motion".

Wes popped another aspirin into his mouth, rubbing his head with his other hand. He looked over the crowded cafeteria room, wishing that everyone would just stop thinking. At least for a little while. He did not need to know which girl was thinking about her period or who was the best guy to sleep with in the school. He missed his private thoughts, back when the only person in his head was himself.

"Hey man, wow, you look terrible," David said, dropping his tray down next to him. Wes glared weakly at him.

"You try having every person in this school in your head, then we will talk about how great you look," he growled, covering his ears as a particularly loud thought ran through his mind. He bit back a scream, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," David murmured, grabbing Wes' arm and leading him out of the room. Wes sighed in relief as the voices silenced the further away they got from the cafeteria.

_I wonder if he knows how bad he looks. Telepathy should be fun, but he's been avoiding it._ Wes heard his friend's thoughts, anger surging through him.

"You know nothing about what I am going through!" he yelled, shaking with anger and pain, "You don't know how hard it is to keep everyone separate in your head, to never know if a thought is yours or another's. All you have to worry about is remaining one person!"

David stared at Wes in shock, nervously backing away.

"Okay, I get it, I don't know how it works or how you are managing. But none of us know how to handle them, that's why we are training at Brittany's. We need to control it, or you're always going to have the same problems".

"Maybe I don't want to have it. I miss my head, David! And yes, I realize that sounds insane, but I don't know who I am anymore. I just want this gone!" Wes yelled, slumping against the lockers.

"And what if we told you that we could make it go away?" Quinn asked, stepping into their sight with Artie behind her.

"What do you mean?" David inquired curiously.

"Artie here got super intelligence as his little present. Well, Mr. Genius figured out how these powers are effecting us and thinks he can remove them," she answered, a genuine smile crossing her face as she spoke.

"It's not there yet, and it may be a while before it's there, but I think I'm able to isolate the molecules that are controlling our powers. If I can, and if I can figure out how to safely target those without harming any other part of our composition, I can reverse what was done to us," Artie explained, watching the other boys for their reactions.

Wes looked over at David, excitement showing on his face.

"We could be normal again, David. We could do everything we used to do, without worrying about the consequences," he whispered. David shook his head.

"We could, but should we? This is our life now, this is what life gave us to deal with. We don't know why we have these powers, but I doubt we got them just so we can have someone take them away. Wes, there's nothing wrong with us!" David begged Wes to see reason. Wes shook his head.

"No one else can do what we can, and we can't handle it. If there's a way to get rid of these powers, I'm going to take it. I hope you consider it," Wes walked away with Quinn and Artie, leaving David standing in the hall alone.

The air was filled with tension as Mr. Schue walked into the room. It was the first time that he was holding a Glee club meeting since Azimio, Karofsky and Hunter had joined, but he had expected his students to have resolved their differences by now.

The room was split into four sections. On one side, Mercedes, Sebastian, Karofsky, Azimio, Blaine and Hunter were sitting. In the middle, Quinn, Artie and Wes were settled. Brittany, Santana, Sam, Mike, Tina, Kurt, David, Rachel and Finn were on the other side. Puck, Lauren, Nick and Jeff were settled along the back row away from the rest.

"Alright, Glee club! Sectionals are coming up, and now that we have a few new voices in our midst, I think we have a great chance of winning!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, waiting for his students to react. They stared back at him with blank faces.

"Mr. Schue, if I may, we have no chance at winning as long as those new voices are here. I think I speak for almost everyone in this room when I say that we don't trust them and we don't want them here," Kurt spoke up finally, glaring at the group across the room.

"Not everyone, Kurt. I want them to be here," Mercedes responded softly. Kurt leveled a glare at her.

"And do I even have to say how messed up that is? Thanks for being my friend, Mercedes," he snapped, turning away and crossing his arms. Blaine bit his lip, wishing he was sitting beside Kurt. Kurt looked up, making eye contact with Blaine. Blaine tried offering a small smile, but Kurt turned away a moment later, whispering something in Finn's ear.

"Okay, let's just calm down, everyone," Mr. Schue said, trying to regain control.

"Calm down? Karofsky and Azimio have made our lives hell. We don't want them here, we are not comfortable with them being here!" Tina snarled, jumping to her feet.

"I understand that you have had your problems with them in the past…"

"No, you don't understand anything. They need to go! Now!" Tina yelled. Kurt swore that he saw Tina's eyes change to purple, her teeth enlarging.

"Mr. Schue! I almost forgot! Ms. Pillsbury said she needed to see you right away! She said it was really important!" Rachel said quickly, eyeing Tina out of the corner of her eye. Mr. Schue brightened immediately.

"She said that? Oh, okay, well if it's really important, just, well, you guys warm up, I'll be back in a few!" He sprinted out of the room without a second glance. Kurt quickly got to his feet, stopping in front of Tina.

"Tina, can you still here me? Concentrate on my voice, ignore that thing inside you," he said, cautiously watching for any more signs of her changing.

"That thing is going to be the one that kills you," Tina spoke, her voice dark and demonic. Kurt took a quick step back, recognizing that Tina was about to lose control.

"Rachel, can you order it?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of Tina. Rachel looked at the other girl.

"I've never been able to when she's like this, but I'll try. Tina, control yourself," Rachel let the power seep into her voice. Tina hissed at her, leaping towards Rachel. Kurt threw up a hand to stop her, but nothing happened.

Tina landed on top of Rachel, her now-clawed hands tearing at her. Finn stretched his arms out, grabbing at her, only to have Tina leap at him, her teeth tearing at the delicate skin around the neck. Finn screamed, falling backwards as he tried to get away.

Lauren grabbed Tina, using her strength to tear her away. Sam rushed over to Finn, trying to stop the blood flow from his neck. Kurt ran to Rachel's side, examining her wounds. Her face was shredded along one side, he could see the bone beneath the blood.

Lauren scream suddenly, releasing Tina and backing away, fear filling her eyes. Kurt threw up his hands again, praying that his powers would work. This time, a cocoon of telekinetic power wrapped around Tina as she struggled against it. Kurt gasped as she rammed against his hold, nearly breaking it.

"Let me help," Blaine murmured in his ear, placing his hands over Kurt's. Kurt gasped again, this time as he felt more power seeping through his hands and strengthen his telekinetic hold. He felt Blaine slump against his back slightly, his breathing hard against Kurt's neck. Kurt turned his head a little, making eye contact with Blaine. He felt his breath hitch as they connected, their lips moving closer together.

Tina tore free at his lack of concentration, leaping at the pair. Kurt swore, throwing up his hands, but again nothing happened. He braced himself for the impact when he felt another hand on his arm.

"This is going to feel weird," Jeff warned a second before Tina passed through their bodies. Kurt and Blaine shuddered at the ghostly feeling of another body passing through before turning back towards Tina with a quick "Thanks" to Jeff.

Tina licked her teeth, her lips filled with blood. Kurt could see Finn and Rachel barely moving on the ground, the pools of blood growing around them. He grabbed Blaine's hand, fear creeping into him.

Mike suddenly tackled Tina, trying to hold her down while he whispered in her ear. She screamed, slicing at his face. His arms went lax as he fell to the side. Kurt shoved Blaine and Jeff behind him, trying desperately to access his powers.

Lauren came barreling beside him, grabbing Tina and shoving her into a wall, denting it halfway in. Kurt watched from behind, waiting to see if she could subdue the girl. Lauren's body suddenly shuddered as she took a step back. Kurt frowned, twisting to see what was wrong. He felt the bile rise in his throat at the sight he took in.

Tina's hand was buried in Lauren's chest, right in the area of the heart.

"No!" Puck screamed, throwing a handful of bombs at her. Tina ignored their blasts, her eyes focused on Lauren. Kurt stood frozen, watching in horror as she tore the heart from Lauren's body.

Tina threw the heart at Puck as the body fell, watching him scream at her. She turned back towards Kurt.

"You keep trying to control me. Now it's time that you learn that you can't control me," she hissed, closing a hand over his throat. Kurt struggled against the inhuman hold as his sight darkened.

**Ever want a say in who lives and who doesn't? Leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading and see you next week! Please take a moment and leave a review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Umm… Sorry? I had a bad case of writer's block and couldn't get passed the first paragraph for the last two weeks. But here it is! **

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited so far! Lots of love to all of you!**

**Bright note? At the time that I'm writing this, it is 9 days, 22 hours and 11 minutes until Glee is back! Anyone else excited?**

**Ch. 7**

A person's mind is a tricky thing. It's filled with memories, thoughts, dreams, fears and desires. But the hardest thing about a person's mind is that no-one ever really knows what's going on inside it.

Until now.

Certainly, there are those that can skim the surface of a mind, reading thoughts and feelings, like Wes or Sebastian are able to do. Or those that can enter long enough to issue an order and control the actions of the individual, like Rachel could.

None of them could hold a candle to what Hunter was able to do.

It wasn't that he wanted to save Kurt; after all, he couldn't stand the whiny, obnoxious boy who stood between him and Blaine. Nor did he care about any of the others that were lying bleeding on the ground or those that could be next. There were two people in this room that he did not want to be harmed, and if he had to save the others in order to save them, then that was what he would do.

Hunter slid into Tina's mind with ease, ignoring the growls from the beast at the intrusion. He paused for only a moment to take note of the layout of her mind. It was easy to see where Tina and the beast separated. The parts of the mind that were Tina's were bright, filled with dreams and hopes, even love. The beast was something else entirely.

It was dark, plain and simple. Each piece that belonged to the beast was filled with pain, hatred, anger. Hunter didn't even need to touch a piece to feel that emotions pulsing from it. It was everything that Tina wasn't, everything she hoped she would never become.

There was one weird thing that Hunter noticed instantly.

It was still Tina.

Hunter moved forward a little, intending to seek out the rational part of Tina and bring her to the forefront, only to be met with a shield of dark energy. He backtracked a few steps, taking stock of the situation at hand. Hunter laughed, realization entering his mind.

The beast was Tina, it was not a separate entity like everyone had been assuming. If it was Tina, then the rational part that they had assumed was her was part of the beast. He didn't need to go searching for it because it was right in front of him.

"Everyone has some darkness inside of them, am I right?" He spoke to the energy, a smirk crossing his face. The energy pulsed before twisting itself into Tina's form.

"What would you know of it?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at Hunter. Hunter shrugged, looking around at his surroundings. He was surrounded by the dark energy, but he could see the light beyond it.

"Sweetheart, I know minds, I know how they work, how they act, how they look. It took only a moment for me to see that you did not have a separate entity in your body, like everyone else thought. Tell me, have you told anyone about it?" He asked calmly, watching the other girl's body tense as he spoke.

"This isn't me," She spat, the energy around her pulsing harshly, "I was never like this."

"Never? Not when you were fighting to be heard? Not when another person made you mad? You're telling me that you never got angry?" Hunter laughed disbelieving, "Darling, we all get mad, we all lose control. To say that you don't is denying a part of yourself."

Tina remained silent, working her jaw as the pulsing worsened. Hunter's eyes widened.

"That's it, isn't it? It's a separate entity because you refused to accept that it is a part of you. You wanted everyone to think you were this sweet little girl who couldn't harm a fly, who was always in control. And when you got your powers, it changed into this because it couldn't give you want you were supposed to get. Until you accept that this is a part of you and allow it to become one with you, you're always going to have a separate entity that will hurt anyone that comes into contact with it!" Hunter reached a hand out to Tina, only to be backhanded to the ground.

"You know nothing! This isn't a part of me; I'm not like this thing! I wouldn't harm anyone!" She scream, her eyes filling with tears. Hunter rose to his feet.

"But you are. And you have hurt others. Even if this part of you doesn't realize it, you are the one that has hurt your friends, even killed them, I imagine."

"No..." Tina whimpered, shaking her head. Hunter reached over and grabbed her arms.

"I'm sorry for this, truly, I am. But it's necessary," He whispered, looking her dead in the eye.

"What are you going to do?" Tina's voice trembled as the tears seeped down her face. Hunter took a deep breath, grabbing her as tightly as he possibly could.

"You will join your two entities together. There is no separation between you and what you call the beast. Then you will come to me and help me with what I need. You will never speak of what happened here again to another living soul."

* * *

Blaine fought against the hold Jeff had on him, trying to get to Kurt's side as the other boy's struggling weakened. He was vaguely aware that he was screaming, his only concern was helping the boy that he loved. He could hear Jeff's voice in his ear, but ignored it as Kurt stopped moving.

"Kurt!" He scream as Tina dropped the pale boy to the floor. She turned and smiled at him, her eyes blood red and teeth bloody. She took a step towards him, then suddenly scream, her hands flying to her head as she dropped to her knees.

Blaine flew past her, falling to his knees beside Kurt. He rolled the body over, putting his hands on Kurt's face.

"Wake up, please, Kurt, wake up!" He cried, pressing his lips to Kurt's. He felt momentarily weak as he raised his head, blubbering pleas at the other boy.

Kurt sat up suddenly with a gasp for air, his hands going to his throat as he coughed violently. Blaine stared at him in shock for a moment before launching himself at the other boy, holding him tightly as he breathed harshly.

"How…" Kurt trailed off, his voice raspy. Blaine shook his head, refusing to lift it from its spot on Kurt's chest.

"Don't know, don't care. I thought you were dead." He sobbed, burying his face against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt weakly reached up and wrapped his arms around Blaine, laying his head on top of the curly hair.

Kurt slowly pulled away a minute later, placing a kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"Rachel, Finn, Mike, Lauren. We have to see if they are ok," He whispered against Blaine's skin, reluctant to let go now that he had the other boy in his arms. Blaine nodded slowly, raising his head to meet Kurt's eyes. He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on the taller boy's lips before pulling back and rising to his feet. He held out his hand for Kurt, who accepted it, stumbling against him as he was helped to his feet. Kurt leaned weakly on Blaine as they stumbled towards Mike, who was already being helped by Quinn.

Quinn looked up at them, tears streaming down her face. She was using her cardigan to starch the flow of blood from the wound on the neck. Kurt flinched as he took in the abnormal position of Mike's spine.

"How bad is the wound?" Blaine asked gently, taking off his own cardigan and pressing it on top of the one Quinn was currently using.

"Bad," She answered softly, shaking her head. Blaine bit his lower lip hard, looking down at his friend. Mike's face was deathly pale as he struggled to take in air. He reached down, putting his hand against Mike's face. He focused on his inner energy, dragging it to the surface and out through his hand and into the Asian's skin. Blaine closed his eyes, following the flow of the energy towards the wound and beginning to knit the skin back together, repairing the damage inside and out as he worked.

Blaine shook from the power transference, but continued to work his way down towards the spine. He found the break, nudging it as gently as possible together and working to repair the damage at that location. He re-connected the nerves, molded the spine together and repaired the other damage before slowly taking away the energy, sucking it back into his body and falling backwards against Kurt.

Kurt stared wide-eyed as Mike lifted himself up, the bloody clothing falling from his neck to reveal only a white scar in place of the gaping wound. His spine was realigned, with apparent full movement returning as Mike got to his feet.

"How did you…" Mike trailed off, touching his spine carefully. Blaine smiled weakly at him.

"I don't know. I just knew that it worked before with Kurt, so maybe it would with you too," He answered, breathing heavily.

"Thank you," Mike said, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"Can you help Rachel and Finn?" Sam asked, appearing at their side. Blaine shook his head.

"I used too much energy helping Mike. I don't have enough," He guiltily responded. Sam shared a look with Wes.

"What if we gave you some of ours?" The blonde offered, holding out his hand. Wes mimicked the motion from his other side. Blaine hesitated a moment before taking their hands, drawing their energy into him before getting to his feet and approaching Rachel. He winced at the sight of her mangled face, relieved that she was unconscious for what he was about to do.

Blaine repeated the energy transference with Rachel, stitching her skin back together until only scars remained before moving towards Finn to repeat the process again. Within minutes they both opened their eyes, reaching for the wounds they had fallen unconscious with.

Rachel started screaming, her hands flying to her face. Finn raced to her side, grabbing her hands.

"Rachel! It's ok, you're not hurt anymore!" He called, trying to get her to calm down.

"I can't see!" Rachel shrieked, waving her arms in a panic.

* * *

The mood at Brittany's house was somber that night. After Blaine had saved Rachel, Finn and Mike from certain death, they had called the ambulance for Lauren's body. Puck had disappeared soon after, refusing to speak to anyone. Hunter had taken Tina as well as his other ally's before the police had arrived, citing the need for Tina to be as far away from what happened as possible. Rachel had been taken to the hospital for testing for her sight, clinging to Finn the entire time.

Santana was curled up in the arm chair with Brittany, watching the fire silently. She was blaming herself for what had happened. Her friends had been hurt, one of them killed, and she hadn't been able to do a damn thing about it.

"Not your fault, Tana," Brittany spoke up suddenly, lifting her head to look up at her girlfriend.

"I couldn't do anything, Brits. I should have been able to help, but all I could do was watch," She responded, angrily wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"None of us could do anything. You weren't the only one that was watching, feeling like that," Wes broke in from his spot on the couch beside David, Nick and Jeff.

"What's the point of these powers if we can't help others?" Jeff asked quietly. He was sitting in Nick's lap, half faded out of sight.

"We tried our best to help her," Nick answered, thinking about their deceased friend.

"That's bullshit," Santana snapped, sitting up quickly and almost throwing Brittany to the floor, "I could have shifted into something that attracted her attention. Wes could have gone into her mind to figure out what she was thinking. David could have made copies to distract her. Nick, you could have frozen her. Brittany could have sent her into a portal. And all we did was sit there like useless pieces of garbage. Kurt and Blaine were the only ones that were able to do anything and they almost died stopping her! And we just let her walk out of the room with those bastards!"

"We weren't prepared for that to happen; we never thought Tina would kill anyone! What are we supposed to do, let her go to jail for something she couldn't control?" David snapped, jumping to his feet. Santana rose to hers, getting into David's face.

"She needs to be stopped! She's a danger to all of us!" She yelled angrily, throwing her hands in the air.

"Are you suggesting we kill Tina?" Wes asked carefully. Santana turned and looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt laid on the bed in Kurt's room at Brittany's house, their bodies entwined at they listened to the raised voices from downstairs.

"Should we go down?" Blaine asked, resting his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt ran a hand through the curly hair, sighing at the thought.

"We should. But I don't want to. I want to be here with you," He responded, smiling down at his boyfriend.

"I want to be here with you too. I feel guilty hiding up here though," Blaine answered, placing a kiss on Kurt's neck. Kurt shivered with pleasure.

"I know, I do too. If it's important, they'll come get up," He traced a pattern on Blaine's back, smiling at the content noises that came from Blaine.

"_Blaine! Kurt! You need to get down here, stat! Santana wants to kill Tina!"_ Wes' voice broke into their thoughts, causing both boys to leap to their feet. They shared a startled look before racing down the hall to the library where the others were currently.

"Santana, we can't kill Tina. Tina's our friend," Brittany was saying as they entered the room.

"Who killed someone who was our friend and tried to kill about five other people! This is ridiculous! We shouldn't be sitting here debating this, we should have her head mounted on the wall by now!" Santana yelled.

"I agree with her," Puck said, stepping out of the shadows by the patio door, "She killed Lauren. So she should die. Plain and simple."

"No. We don't kill others. That's not what we are about," Kurt snapped, storming into the middle of the room.

"So we are about watching our friends die at the hands of a psycho killer? No thanks," Nick stated, rising to his feet to join Santana.

"And since when do we listen to you, Porcelain? You're not our leader," Santana informed him before turning to Brittany, "Brits, I know you don't want her to die, but look at what she did today. She hurt so many people. Rachel is blind because of her. Lauren is dead. Do you really want to see anyone else hurt because we didn't stop her?"

Brittany hesitated, looking between Santana and Kurt.

"Tana, don't make me choose between you and my Unicorn. I don't want to hurt anyone. Please don't be angry," She begged, reaching for Santana's hand. Santana glared at her before turning to the rest of the room.

"Anyone else with me?" She demanded. Kurt shook his head, sharing a horrified look with Blaine as David joined the other three in the middle of the room. After waiting a moment to see if anyone else would join, the four left the room with Santana in the lead. Jeff stared after Nick with betrayal written on his face, accepting the hug from Wes as Nick closed the door behind them.

"Shit." Blaine said.

* * *

Quinn and Artie were working as fast as they could on the cure. After the day's events, they knew that they needed to get this done as quickly as possible before another one of their friends got hurt.

"Do you think we can fix this?" Quinn asked as she read over a version of the cure, circling parts and making notes about what they had found so far.

"You mean make us normal again? Ya, eventually. But fix everything? We can't bring Lauren back, or make Rachel able to see again. And Tina's going to have to live with the fact that she killed someone and hurt several of her friends. So no, we can't fix this. But we can make it right again," Artie answered. He was looking through a microscope at the latest attempt at the cure.

"How sweet. You think that we need to be fixed," Azimio stepped into the room, followed by Karofsky and Mercedes.

"That's Quinn for you. Always trying to fix everything. I told you she had something planned for us. I don't know about you, boys, but I'm not ready to let go of this quite yet," Mercedes said smugly, sauntering into the room and stopping in front of Quinn. She picked up a paper, reading the contents quickly.

"Cedes, what are you doing here? If you wanted to help, you could have just told us," Quinn said carefully, moving to stand by Artie.

"Who said we are here to help?"

**Again, sorry about the wait! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please, Please review and let me know what you think so far! **


End file.
